


Keep It in the Chat

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, actual smut isn't until part 2 lol, forgive my impulse fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Saruhiko’s job as a sex chat worker isn’t ideal, in fact, it sucks. However, it pays the bills, and that’s all he really cares about. Besides, with a new boyfriend and relationship obstacles to worry about, his job shouldn’t be on his mind all too much. Or at least, that’s what he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UseFlamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseFlamethrower/gifts).



> Hello! So I wrote this a while ago on impulse because I got a tumblr request for ‘phone sex’ and it got way out of control XD Either way though, I’m glad I finally get to post this! The full thing is complete so I’ll probably post the second half in a few days or so ^^ Enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to saruhiko_bb for talking through some of these ideas with me and also always a big thanks to my beta EmeraldWaves, iluuuuu <3

This was his routine. The same, boring events every morning. Wake up, coffee, work. Eating was entirely dependent on his mood and energy level.

Saruhiko's alarm went off at seven in the morning, and he silenced it instantly, either because he'd been unable to sleep anyways, or because the blaring siren-like noises were too annoying to bear for longer than a few seconds.

This time, it was the former.

He groaned, irritated with his insomnia and the fact he'd now have to put effort into making coffee. Work began at seven thirty...

Saruhiko glared into the emptiness of his room. He barely wanted to get out of bed and deal with clients with the five hours of sleep he usually got, having got none made the scenario even more unappealing. Honestly, what people seeking the services of his work needed them so early?

Saruhiko sighed, staring at the ceiling as the sounds of car horns and morning traffic traveled through his thin apartment walls. He could hear the yelling already, the bustling and havoc of the city, and there he found his answer, same as every morning.

Right, because mornings were stressful, and overworked men needed to take the edge off somehow as they sat in their boring cubicles.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, looking over to his desk where his laptop sat, ready to be booted up along with his headset. Ugh. No, he certainly had no desire to work today. Then again...

While he simply wished people would take care of such needs without him, more clients meant more money at the end of every week.

Saruhiko's alarm sounded again, alerting him to the end of the snooze period. He silenced it a split second later, with a bit more force this time.

_Fine, let’s get it over with._

With that, he tore off his heavy comforter, shivering from the sudden chill of his home, and made his way groggily towards the kitchen.

\--

* ** _Boner4U has entered the chat_** *

Saruhiko's eye twitched, as it did. Every. Fucking. Day.

He rubbed his tired eyes, catching his reflection in the monitor. The bags under them did nothing to lighten the menacing look he was giving to his computer screen.

He would always regret the day he let Hidaka, one of the server monitors at his job, pick his screen name.

It's not like the name was exactly inappropriate for his line of work, but well...it ran over any shred of dignity he had. Luckily, he hadn't been the only one unable to escape Hidaka's wrath, as there were plenty of variants, such as BonersRUs and Dick4Life.

He would kill Hidaka someday, he swore it on his life.

Giving one last sigh of frustration, Saruhiko put on his headset, which either allowed him to engage with the monitors, or the clients themselves. Though, his specialty was more useful in chats, so talking to gross customers was rare, especially in the morning.

Clicking his list of waiting clients, he clicked the first one, a screen name he recognized as a regular, and the day began.

Today, apparently, he was a slutty teacher. Great.

Sadly, Saruhiko's 'specialty,' was roleplay chats.

Even thinking about it threatened to give him a headache.

Clients would sign on, pick their preferred worker, and essentially....get off. They were charged for how long their clock ran, from the minute they entered his chat room, they were paying him to act out all their trivial kinks and fantasies. Stupid. Especially today...

 **Student1** : Your proper clothes sure are restricting, maybe I should take those off for you...

 **Boner4U** : yeah _._

Saruhiko wasn't exactly the most popular of the roleplay workers, but he had his own following. He guessed some men preferred it when the object of their desires didn't speak as much.

In short, Saruhiko half-assed every interaction. He never felt aroused by any of them, not even slightly, and he often busied himself with the mundane while his clients took time to reply. This included checking the weather, and playing solitaire.

 **Student1** : Maybe I should get detention everyday, you look so good like this

 **Boner4U** : thanks

Saruhiko  _really_ half assed his job.

"Hey Fushimi!" Hidaka's loud, overly chipper voice blared through his headset, causing him to jump a bit from the volume. "Don't you think you should be more into it? The guy is paying after all!"

Ugh. He wasn't an idiot, he  _knew_  that. Sometimes he forgot that the server monitors, which included Hidaka and his other co-worker, Enomoto, could literally see and read every interaction taking place.

"He comes to my chat every day, he knows what to expect," Saruhiko muttered in reply, leaning forward to scan another message from the client. "Why don't you spy on Domyoji? I'm sure he's more entertaining."

Still, he put in a little extra effort, if not just to shut Hidaka up.

 **Student1:** Your ass is so tight...

 **Boner4U:** Harder, like that...

Shit, he'd forgotten about his solitaire game.

"Eh yeah, usually, but he's got a phone client right now," Hidaka said with a sigh. "Also, that's what I'm talking about!"

"Can you fuck off and do your job, the site is lagging again..." It wasn't entirely untrue. Messages weren't sending as fast as usual, but it could’ve just been his connection. Still, he'd say anything to make Hidaka go away.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it! Have fun with those boners!"

Before Saruhiko could deliver a retort, the familiar ding which signaled a call disconnect met his ears. Damn.

Saruhiko stared lazily at his screen as his client apparently 'gave him the pounding of his life,' and finished up the scene. All Saruhiko felt was defeat at his lost game for the next five minutes as his persona was 'railed.' He hardly even knew what was going on in the scene, and doubted he'd remember anything fifteen minutes from ending the chat.

Then, as usual, Saruhiko gave a thank you to the man for using his service when all was said and done, as per policy, and clicked out of the chat box. It was always a relief when he got finished with a customer, even though he still had several more in line for at least another few hours...

A lot of the people he got were either horrible spellers, had no idea what they were doing, or were flat out gross, so he was thankful for any change of pace regardless.

His shift ended at eleven in the morning...

The next username in line popped up, a simple, misspelled 'docter69.'

Saruhiko's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his skull. Even so, the faster he got through everyone, the sooner he could leave...and...

Saruhiko shook his head, feeling a shiver of anticipation shoot through him, and it definitely wasn't from the client...

 **Docter69:** Howz my best nurse tday?

Nope, definitely not the client.

Saruhiko sighed again, pushing away his previous...more appealing thoughts. It wasn't good to go down that train of thought while at work, he'd feel too weird about it. Better to just focus on work, and then he could turn his attention to less unpleasant things.

_Four more hours, that's all._

It seemed the end would never come, but he allowed himself to shake away the disappointment.

_Well then, let's keep going..._

\--

Yata's foot tapped against the concrete floor impatiently, and he'd been doing it for so long he thought his foot might fall off. It certainly ached, but he couldn't control himself. It was either tap his foot or fidget with his clothes, and he didn't want to risk wrinkling his new shirt. He...he thought he looked pretty good today too so...

_Fuck. I'm a loser._

Groaning loudly to the clear, summer sky, he took out his phone again.

_11:24._

Shit.

Now his foot really hurt.

As the anxiety coiling in his body increased, he opened up the camera app on his phone, and flipped the image so he could give himself the once over. His hair didn't look too messy or greasy, and he didn't have any acne...good...

_Fuck did I brush my teeth this morning?! Wait yeah...yeah I did..._

"Yata, I don't think you need to stress so much," Dewa's quiet, careful voice spoke from his position on a neighboring park bench. Yata had almost forgotten he was there, what with his inner turmoil. "This isn't exactly the first time you two have hung out together. You’ve done it hundreds of times."

Exactly.  _It wasn't_.

Yeah they’d hung out as friends, but lately they’d been dating. Or at least, he thought so. They’d confessed to liking each other a while back…

"I know it's just...ugh!" Yata slumped further, resisting the urge to pull at his hair. "I really like him...and well...we've definitely been getting closer so..."

So shouldn't he be thinking of asking the other to be his boyfriend soon? Or whatever the next level was? They were past the awkward 'getting to know each other' bullshit, and had gone on several dates...or at least, Yata hoped they were dates. He wasn't really sure. Wait a minute...yes they were! They had to be at least, hell they'd even...kissed a few times.

Quickly. Awkwardly. But it had happened.

_Why is this so difficult?_

"So you're thinking of making it more official?" Dewa raised his eyes from the book he was entertaining to give Yata a 'what the fuck?' sort of expression. "You guys are already pretty much dating..."

"Y-you think so?"

Sometimes Yata wondered how done with the world Dewa was, and judging from the look his friend threw him, at that moment the answer was a lot. "Seriously?"

"Well fuck, I don't know!" Yata threw up his hands, but jolted when his phone buzzed with a text. Instantly his cheeks lit up red, and his stomach gave a pleasant little flip as the usual, idiotic grin forced its way onto his face.  _He's almost here..._

Damn, he was such a goner.

"If you can't even figure that out, you're hopeless," Dewa said, standing up with his book bag. He'd only agreed to wait with Yata because the other needed a distraction, and now it was obvious he was in danger of intruding on an intimate meetup. "Anyways, you're coming by the shop later yeah?"

Yata bit his lip to suppress his smile, not really listening as he read the name on his screen, and nodded up at his friend. He would go by Homra later though, as if he could resist. "Yeah for sure! I'll see you later man!"

Dewa gave a quick nod, and began to walk down the path which led out of the park, only stopping to throw Yata a mischievous little grin as a warning when he noticed someone else walking towards the sitting area.

Yata instinctively gulped, straightening out his shirt like an idiot as he tried to decide whether to stand and greet the other from a distance, or play it cool and wait for him to walk up...

_Oh fuck, I don't even know. What's less desperate?_

In the end he ended up doing an awful combination of the two, standing up, but facing away from the approaching male.

_What the fuck..._

As if he realized the stupidity of it all in an instant, Yata turned around frantically, landing directly against the other's chest as he stopped walking.

_Oh no..._

The familiar scent hit him, the faint smell of mint and hair gel, and the feeling of smooth skin against his face.

_Those fucking v-necks..._

Yata felt his body heat up, and he jumped away from the other, his second mistake. Really, eye contact was becoming easier for them, especially since they'd been hanging out for a few months, but the clear blue of Saruhiko's eyes always made him stutter a bit, and judging from how Saruhiko's eyes went lidded from meeting Yata’s, he hoped the feeling was mutual.

Of course though, Saruhiko liked to ruin everything.

"Why are you standing like an idiot when there's a bench right next to you?"

Yata glared, elbowing Saruhiko a bit as he walked past him towards a more private area of the park. Yata was on a lunch break for one of his part time jobs, and Saruhiko lived nearby, so they’d decided to meet up and just…talk.

Talking to Saruhiko was always fun, even if it mostly consisted of banter and playful arguing. They’d been…seeing each other for about a two months or so, and they’d been friends for about two before that. Getting to see Saruhiko always left him feeling lighter, happier, and it definitely helped when he was eventually forced to head back to his weekly part time job. Normally, he wouldn’t need to pick up extra work, but he cut his hours at Homra so he could get home earlier in the day.

“How is work?” Saruhiko muttered, sitting down on a bench off on the far side of the part, where currently, no other people were walking past.

Yata grinned, plopping down beside him, making sure their legs were touching. Saruhiko was getting more comfortable with the closeness, and nowadays he didn’t even flinch much, just accommodated Yata as best he could.

“Ugh, awful. Just a lot of heavy lifting, and no one really talks to me,” Yata said, looking annoyed before his grin returned. “Homra is always great though! It is busy sometimes but it’s cool. How’s your work?”

To be honest, Yata didn’t exactly know where Saruhiko worked. Once he had asked, and Saruhiko said he worked at home, helping clients through the computer. Since Saruhiko was smart and pretty gifted with computers, Yata had just figured he was a technician or something, helping people whose computers were on the fritz.

“Stupid,” Saruhiko said, clicking his tongue. “This morning was annoying.” Saruhiko glared, and Yata almost felt like laughing. It was as if the taller was reliving the terrible morning.

_Well, you’re here now._

Yata blushed at his own thoughts. _What the hell?_

Unfortunately, Saruhiko caught the expression, and Yata watched in horror as a smirk formed on the other’s face. “Hey Misaki, do I still make you that nervous?”

_This fucking…_

“Shut up prick! I bet I make you nervous too,” Yata muttered, expecting a laugh or denial in response. So when Saruhiko looked taken aback and didn’t even try to fight the statement, Yata was ecstatic.

The rest of the hour followed the same pattern, more teasing, some awkward admissions, and just general talk about video games and work. After a while, Yata got particularly stuck on raving about this one indie game, a new one which he’d been playing recently, and was desperate to get Saruhiko into.

_We could play together one weekend maybe! Saruhiko would be so good at it._

Not like he’d beat Yata’s high score, but it would be fun to see him try.

Strangely though, after a few minutes, he noticed Saruhiko’s focus had drifted somewhat, and the taller didn’t even seem to be listening to him.

Yata couldn’t help but be somewhat hurt by it, considering it wasn’t like Saruhiko. Maybe he was boring him to death, or worse, he hadn’t wanted to meet up with Yata at all and he was counting down the minutes.

Before Yata could voice the frustrations, he finally noticed exactly where Saruhiko’s eyes had drifted.

Yata’s lips.

Saruhiko’s cool gaze flicked back to meet his, and Yata got the message, loud and clear.

 _Oh_ …

Yata’s voice died off slowly, and he became even more aware of the fact no one was around.

_We’re alone._

Saruhiko’s eyes went lidded, and before Yata could stop himself, he licked his suddenly dry lips, and Saruhiko leaned in to connect them to his.

Kissing Saruhiko, that was another thing he loved. It was so thrilling, so intoxicating. They’d only done it a few times, but Yata could tell it was already one of his favorite things in the world.

He scooted closer on the bench, and Saruhiko hand came down to touch Yata’s thigh as the redhead pulled the taller closer, hands wrapping around his neck.

They’d never kissed this long before, pulling apart only for a second before readjusting and coming in again. Small, quick kisses. Yata was losing himself to the sensations, his breathing skyrocketing when Saruhiko made a breathless little noise.

 _Fuck_ …

Saruhiko’s lips were soft, wet, and having the other so close was making Yata inch as close as he could. More, always more…

“Good…” Saruhiko mumbled against his lips in a whisper, followed by a gasp, as if the slip had been an accident. Yata groaned.

After a minute or so, Yata’s took a deep breath. _I want to try_ …

Hesitantly, and completely fueled by a desire fogged brain, Yata ran his tongue along Saruhiko’s bottom lip, flinching a bit from the other’s sharp intake of breath.

_Shit, was that not okay?_

Yata didn’t have time to freak out over it, because soon Saruhiko’s mouth opened to him, and their tongues swiped quickly and curiously around each other, and Yata whimpered as his nose bumped against Saruhiko’s unskillfully.

He didn’t care. He was being consumed, Saruhiko’s scent, his taste, everything was so awesome.

It was so new, and it terrified him, but it felt so right.

_More…_

They parted messily at the sound of Yata’s timer, the one he’d set on his phone to alert him it was time to head back to work. There was a thin thread of saliva connecting their lips, and fuck, Yata couldn’t resist, he stole another quick kiss before he was getting up, tripping over himself.

“A-ah I have to go!” He said, trying not to yell. His head was spinning, and his body felt hot. Fuck, he really didn’t want to leave.

Saruhiko seemed out of it, blinking at him dumbly until the reality of the situation washed over him. The taller’s face was flushed, lips swollen, and Yata had to look away. It was too much.

Saruhiko coughed after a while. “Yeah…see you.”

“Y-yeah! Text me okay?” Misaki said as he was backing away, his phone ringing once more in warning.

Saruhiko nodded, and Misaki finally turned, sprinting towards work with more energy than he’d felt in a while.

\--

Work was once again, hell.

It didn't help that he was replying slower than what was acceptable, and had gotten a few complaints already...

Saruhiko couldn't exactly help it though, it had been two days since he'd gone out with Misaki, and  _that_ had happened. As if the urge was too great, Saruhiko brought a hand up, pressing it against his lips. It was so vivid, the memory of it.

 _Misaki_...

The kiss had felt good, incredibly good. The warmth, the gentle pressure, Misaki's body against his as he leaned forward, his tongue moving against his own...Saruhiko craved more of it, had felt strangely giddy since, and it was annoying. Sometimes he'd even find himself grinning from thinking about it, and he didn't particularly like that at all. But...he guessed it meant he was happy, or something.

As much as he'd liked the kiss, and wanted to do it again, it raised a whole plethora of questions he wasn't too keen on answering.

Would they do more? Did Misaki want to do more? Were they dating now? Did it mean anything?

Perhaps Misaki had acted impulsively, as he often did, and was now regretting the kiss entirely...

Saruhiko tried not to think too much about the possibility, but his brain seemed to be stuck on it. It wasn't completely without merit. Misaki's expression and demeanor afterwards weren't telling enough to get a concrete answer from either.

As much as he knew Misaki was a genuine person, almost annoyingly so, the kiss could've been a complete accident. Well, maybe he was over thinking in that sense. It had gone a little far to be just an accident, and it had been...intimate. Sure, they'd kissed plenty of times before, but this had felt different. Not just the open mouthed part, but everything about it...

They'd been so close, and touching each other, and all the words...

Saruhiko felt his face heat up from the recollection, and a pleasant shiver ran through his whole body.

Not the time.

He heard a gentle  _bing_ come from his monitor. 

Saruhiko groaned, looking back to the chat screen before Hidaka or Enomoto checked in on him to hurry him along.

Honestly, why this...

 **RideIt13** : I came so much inside you...

 **Boner4U** : I feel it...

Not.

Saruhiko looked to his phone desperately, checking the time to see that he still had a good hour before his shift was over. Luckily though, this had been his last client in line, so hopefully he could have a breather before some other idiot logged on.

He thanked the customer, rolling his eyes as at the flirty goodbye he was given in return, and clicked out of the chat.

Finally.

As if they'd practically been waiting for the opportunity to pounce, he heard the familiar click of a call in his headset, and soon, both voices of Enomoto and Hidaka were in his ears. He really wasn't in the mood.

"Ah, Fushimi-san! Are you okay?" Enomoto's concerned, shy tone was at least bearable for Fushimi to hear. "You seem off today..."

"Yeah you're not even paying attention, the guy wanted you to be sluttier!"

Hidaka's however, was the opposite of tolerable.

"Can you two do your job? I'm fine." Saruhiko put his head in his hands, hoping the two would just take the hint and drop it. But no, apparently Saruhiko was being more transparent than he realized.

"Oh please, the day after a date with that guy of yours and now you're doing an even shittier job than usual? Something is upppp," Hidaka asked, almost too curiously, as if he'd been waiting for a hot piece of gossip all day.

Hidaka was lucky he lived on the other side of the city, because Saruhiko had half a mind to hunt him down right then.

"Oh? Is that true Fushimi-san?" Enomoto's genuine inquiry had Saruhiko sighing against his will. "Did the date not go well?"

No, it had gone better than 'well,' and that was perhaps the big issue. "No. It was fine...or..."

Honestly, Saruhiko wasn't one to ask for advice, he was too stubborn for it, and his co-workers would surely take advantage of an opening. He wasn't exactly eager to hear any of their bumbling suggestions, no matter how well intended they were.

But...maybe they could offer some...

Wait. No. Bad idea.

Even then, doubt was eating at him. It wasn't that he necessarily didn't trust his co-workers, in fact it was quite the opposite. Though, he'd never admit to that. Ever. Sad truth was, they might've been his only resource in this matter. Although, he highly doubted Hidaka had any high prowess when it came to these situations.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, dropping his voice to a reluctant mumble. "Things may have...gotten out of hand. Not in a bad sense exactly..."

It wasn't even a millisecond later that he heard Hidaka fall out of his chair with a loud gasp, fumbling back up with mischievous laughter. Yup, where was Hidaka's address...?

"Holy shit! Did you guys do it?!"

"H-Hidaka-san, that's really--"

"Idiot," Saruhiko cut in, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No we didn't, not even close. It's not important."

His heart clenched though, and he cursed himself. It wasn't like the kiss had been a problem, it was more of the issue of what it meant for the future. He hated not knowing what to do next. He hadn't even attempted to text Misaki since it had happened.

"Um...Fushimi-san, forgive me but..." Enomoto cleared his throat on the other line. "You two aren't dating yet right? Is this...what's bothering you?"

Saruhiko flinched, the accuracy of the words hitting him like a semi. For someone so shy, Enomoto could be quite perceptive, and it was irritating. He must've been right though, he and Misaki had been together a lot recently, and now with the whole kissing incident, they were in some sort of weird limbo which Saruhiko didn't know how to navigate. Emotions, dating, anything related to communication didn't sit well with him, he was painfully awkward and uncomfortable with the areas, but he knew he'd eventually have to deal with the situation if he ever wanted to get anywhere with Misaki.

That was the only thing he was sure of, if Misaki felt the same way, Saruhiko wouldn't miss out on the opportunity, even with the doubts swirling in his head.

"Whoaaa seriously?" Hidaka voice was back, breathless from his previous laughing fit. "That's tough. Hang on, imma conference everyone in on this, it's serious!"

Saruhiko didn't even have time to stop him, and it’s not like he could've even if he wanted to. Instead he choked, eyes widening in dread as several small clicks were heard through his headset. Then the chaos began.

"Before you say anything," Domyoji's voice came through first, obviously thinking he was talking to just Hidaka. "I'm not into that okay, I was just trying to stay in character."

"Wait what did you do?" Hidaka replied. "Never mind I'll check later. Anyways, I conferenced you all in so we could help Fushimi-san! Sound off!"

"A-ah, Gotou here!"

"Kamo."

"...Fuse. Hey Tatsuya."

"Hi! I-I mean um...Enomoto here!"

"Pretty sure he already knew that...but hey I'm here!" Benzai's voice drifted into the call.

"Akiyama. Oh, Fushimi-san? Something's wrong?"

Saruhiko had never hated his co-workers more than in this one moment. And he'd been pranked many times before. Those times still weren't as bad as this.

Saruhiko couldn't stop himself, he banged his head down on the desk, feeling like crawling into a hole rather than dealing with what was surely to come.

"Alright listen up." Hidaka's voice was too serious for the situation. "Fushimi-san and his not-boyfriend went on a date yesterday, and he  _totally_ got some action."

Saruhiko was two seconds from disconnecting the call.

"B-but, he needs advice on how to make Yata-san his boyfriend!" Enomoto's attempt to pacify the atmosphere didn't help as much as Saruhiko would've liked.

"Huh? You're telling me they're not dating yet?"

Fucking Fuse.

The other male made a disbelieving sound. "I didn't think Fushimi-san would be so troubled with this simple matter..."

"Don't you have balls to step on in a chat somewhere?" Saruhiko didn't want to wait for Fuse's returning quip, if there would even be one, judging from how the other choked. Luckily, Akiyama always knew when to step in.

"Now now, why don't you tell us exactly what happened Fushimi-san?" Akiyama strained tone was obviously hiding a pleading note, and Saruhiko scoffed, but relented.

Or he'd tried to.

"Maybe Fushimi-san is being patient," Gotou reasoned.

"Patient people don't try to get in someone's pants before they're even dating..."

"I did  _not_ \--"

"Domyoji has a point there," Hidaka snickered.

"Ha!"

"Well, I think how Fushimi-san feels about Yata-san is very sweet..." Enomoto did his best to speak over the cacophony. "I think you should go on another date! Explain yourself, honesty always is the answer in manga! Mostly!"

_Kill me._

None of this was helping. Of course he knew what the primary solution was. Talk to Misaki, figure out what they were to each other, and be done with it.

Too bad the idea terrified him more than he'd like to admit, and he had no way to go about bringing up the subject.

"Or perhaps Fushimi-san realizes that relationships are full of strife and only end in stress and agony and painful custody battles..."

Everyone went silent at Kamo's over dramatic tone, and Saruhiko could only blink as he processed whatever he was just told.

"Dude..." Domyoji chimed in. "It's been two years man..."

"Domyoji...shut up..."

Kamo cleared his throat. "No Fuse, it's alright, my apologies. I...overreacted there. Fushimi-san, I have faith in you. Truly!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue for what felt like the hundredth time. Sentiments like those meant nothing, but a warmth spread through him against his will as the rest of his coworkers hummed in agreement. "You don't need to apologize, it's not a big deal..."

"I must disagree Fushimi-san," Kamo said with the ghost of a chuckle. "Yata-san is obviously quite important to you. As Enomoto-san said, honesty can't fail you here. It's a simple solution which I and many others ignored, but I know you will not."

"Yeah! Stop worrying so much and set up a date," Gotou joined in, and suddenly everyone was throwing in suggestions.

Great.

"Go to a fancy restaurant!"

"Domyoji, this is Fushimi-san we're talking about..."

"What about the park! It's more private!"

"A bar?"

"Would inviting him to your apartment be too brash?"

"No! You have to go to a garden, something elegant, with vases and old sculptures...take pictures."

"Um...the bookstore?"

He'd had enough.

In this situation it was best to go somewhere in which he could fall back on a default topic if things got too awkward, like a movie perhaps. More specifically, one which Misaki liked.

"A movie," Saruhiko finally said, tone devoid of his coworkers' excitement. A chorus of affirmatives rang out, and Saruhiko's eye twitched. Were these people even real?

"Oh heh, good plan..."

_Alright, focus._

It was settled apparently, and he pulled out his phone to send Misaki a quick text. His finger hovered over the send button only momentarily, and then before he could regret it, he hit it, watching as the message gave him the 'delivered' status. 

"I sent a text..." Saruhiko chastised himself immediately after he'd said the words. Why was he updating them? Was this middle school?

Regardless of his humiliation, his leg was bouncing impatiently, and he was probably holding his phone too tight.

Misaki didn't work today, so...

Ah, there was the notification. His ringer was on unfortunately, which meant the rest of his coworkers had picked up on it as well.

"Oooh what did he say?"

"G-Gotou-san! You can't just ask--"

"TELL US," Domyoji insisted further, nearly robbing Saruhiko of his ability to hear.

Saruhiko stared at his phone, trying his best to fight the smile which threatened to break out. Lame.

You: Hey, if you're free, you feel like going to a movie this weekend? Your pick or whatever.

Misaki: Yeah awesome! I had a grt tome last nght!

Misaki: *time

Misaki: fuck

Misaki: Whatevs, I'll just meet u at the mall?

Misaki's texting really was atrocious.

"I'm getting old here," Hidaka said with an exaggerated yawn. Ah right, he'd almost forgotten.

"We're going to a movie." Saruhiko rolled his eyes at the chorus of hums which followed. Was it really all that fascinating?

"How are you supposed to talk at a movie though?" Benzai asked, and Akiyama voiced his agreement.

"You better not chicken out." Domyoji was next on his kill list after Hidaka.

What was with all the shit about having faith in him from earlier?

"Fushimi-san can do it, cut it out all of you," Fuse cut through the voices coldly, and everyone backed off significantly. Saruhiko would never understand how such a menacing voice was the most popular with customers...

"Fuse is right! There's no reason to be afraid Fushimi-san!" Enomoto exclaimed, soon the enthusiasm had spread through the group.

"You've got this!"

"There's no need to worry."

"Buy him popcorn at the movie!"

"Maybe sit in the back too..."

"Hidaka-san..."

"We believe in you Fushimi-san!"

"Right..." Despite his resolve, Saruhiko's stomach was already acting up from the thought of the weekend quickly approaching. He heard Hidaka make an 'aha' sort of noise, and Saruhiko knew one thing was for sure, he was done with this call.

"Do you want us to go with y--"

" _No_."

\--

Yata smiled as he got another text.

You: Whatevs, I'll just meet u at the mall?

Saruhiko: See you then.

Saruhiko: I had a good time too.

Saruhiko: Bye.

Misaki snorted. Saruhiko was so damn awkward, but it was pretty cute.

Misaki spun in his spinning stool happily, tucking his phone away as he stared blissfully into the void.

Homra, the local bagel and coffee place where he and his friends worked, was pretty much empty. The afternoon tended to be mostly slow, since bagels were more a breakfast food, so it was mainly him and a few friends lounging about, occasionally cleaning a table to look busy.

Misaki was grateful. He had too much on his mind to be dealing with a rush anyways, and he'd messed up several order that morning because he was distracted. Kusanagi-san hadn't been happy with him...

He couldn't help it though! Even just thinking about what had happened...

Misaki squeezed his legs together, suddenly feeling a bit squirmy.  _Fuck, not a good time..._

A blush crept over his cheeks, and he bit his lip to keep back the flood of memories which were threatening to drive him insane, as if the physical gesture would stop his mind.

Saruhiko's lips, the wet, smacking noises...his hands under Saruhiko's shirt...

_Argh, stop!_

Misaki jumped up from his seat, pacing around the shop and anxiously repositioning some of the napkin containers.

Really, the kissing and touching had been amazing, and it was on his mind, but mostly it was...

_What the fuck am I gonna say to him on Friday?_

Yata would rather pull teeth than have such an embarrassing conversation. Hell, he'd already fucked up last time. What with the surprise make out and interruption from Kusanagi-san, he hadn't been able to properly talk to Saruhiko about making their relationship official...

And  _now,_ he'd have to deal with this shit on top of it! How was he supposed to tackle dating and...and sex stuff?

If that was even where they were headed. Shit, it had really felt like it. It wasn't like he hadn't been thinking about that stuff for a while, he was a guy after all, and he was a guy with a super hot boyfriend.

And judging from how Saruhiko had responded, the advances were welcome. Maybe he'd want to do more soon...

A pleasant shiver ran up Yata's spine.  _Touching Saruhiko..._

Yata promptly slapped himself. They weren't even dating yet! Right? Ugh.

It was too confusing, they definitely had to sort some stuff out before anything happened, and this weekend was obviously an opportunity. Yata had decided his priority was asking Saruhiko to be his boyfriend, all the other shit could be figured out later.

Bringing it up though was already setting off every panic alarm inside him. Fuck, it was so embarrassing!

Yata plopped into a booth, defeated, and questioned why he was such a loser.

"Um...Yata," Dewa's voice cut through his thoughts though, and Yata's head snapped up almost too quickly, and he was pretty sure something cracked. "Are you alright?"

"H-huh? What? Y-yeah! Totally," Yata replied with an exaggerated laugh, grabbing a nearby rag and wiping the already clean table beneath him. He hadn't even noticed that all his friends, who were sitting at the opposite end of the shop, were all staring at him. Shit. "What makes you ask?"

All their eyebrows went up. Fuck. Chitose hopped out of his stool, and set down his coffee, walking towards the redhead with the most caution Yata had ever seen.

"Well," Chitose began cautiously, like Yata was a wild animal on the verge of losing it. "We just saw you pace back and forth, knock over three napkin holders, groan, and then slap yourself. So..."

"We are concerned," Fujishima finished, sipping from his soda.

Yata stared at them all for a few moments, stuttering for an excuse, before he deflated again. It was hard to resist venting, especially when his friends already knew something was wrong. What was the point in hiding it? Maybe they could even help...

"Yeah it's just, there's a lot of shit on my mind...because of Saruhiko," Yata admitted, smiling when Dewa sat a bottled water down in front of him.

Yeah, his friends would totally be cool about it!

Most of them.

"It's obvious what's on his mind," Eric muttered from behind the counter, where his gloved hands were restocking some of the bagels. Or at least, they had been, until they picked up one along with a breadstick to make a less than innocent gesture.

Yata exploded. "Shut up! I am not!"

At least, not completely.

It was good that only Chitose, Eric, Dewa, and Fujishima were on shift that day. There was a balance to the asshattery.

"If you say so..."

_Fuck you Eric._

"Look Yata, you might as well tell us, you know you want advice," Chitose smirked, putting his arms behind his head as he sat down again next to Dewa at a nearby table.

_Fuck you too Chitose._

"Only share what you feel comfortable with Yata." Fujishima really was a blessing. How he dealt with Eric, Yata would never know.

He gave a long sigh, placing his head on the cool surface of the table, which smelled heavily of sanitizer from the cleaning buckets. Gross. "It's nothing okay! Fucking Saruhiko...kissed me yesterday, and I didn't get to ask him to be my dumbass boyfriend, so now I gotta bring it up Friday and it's bullshit!"

The shop went silent, all except for Eric, who was trying not to piss himself in the corner.

 _Fucking_...

"U-um," Chitose began, covering his mouth to keep in his laughter. "Is that it? You guys have kissed before man..."

"Yeah and you freaked out about that shit too--"

" _Eric_ , not helping," Dewa cut in. "What's the big deal Yata?"

Yata bit his lip, tapping his fingers anxiously on the table. Well, they were all guys, and it wasn't like he'd gotten lucky or anything! He could tell them...

"We...were making out and it got sort of, intense," Yata finished quickly, taking a chug of water to avoid looking at the expressions directed at him.

"Uh okay, isn't that good though?" Thankfully, Dewa promptly slapped Chitose over the head with a magazine.

"Not if he's not sure if they're even a couple,  _idiot."_ Dewa rolled his eyes. "It's one thing if they've agreed to a fling, but they haven't talked about it at all."

Yata felt his chest constrict at the word 'fling.' No, as much as he figured things might be easier to live life more freely, Yata wasn't like that. He was super into Saruhiko, he couldn't help it. He wanted to be exclusive, and he hoped Saruhiko felt the same way...

"Ouch! Does it matter? They're practically dating anyways, nothing wrong with messing around..."

"Still, not communicating is not good for the relationship," Fujishima advised, calm as ever, and for once Eric was silent as he took a seat next to him. "Yata needs to have a talk with Fushimi to avoid misunderstandings..."

Yata nodded, and knew he was right. It didn't stop him from feeling painfully anxious however...

"Hey, there's no way he's not going to want to be your boyfriend," Dewa said offhandedly, flipping through the magazine which he had beaten Chitose with. "The guy is gay as hell for you."

"That is true," Chitose chimed in with a smirk, and Yata blushed furiously.

He hoped they were right.

There was still one dilemma though.

"How the hell am I gonna talk to him about this shit! We're going to the movies, I can't just be standing in the damn popcorn line and ask him to be my boyfriend..." Yata was pulling at his hair, not even paying attention to Eric as the blond opened up his laptop and began furiously typing.

"Oh...well..." Chitose rubbed the back of his neck. "Just...text him?"

"Brilliant," Dewa drawled.

God, this fucking shit was so annoying.

Heh, he sounded like Saruhiko.

"Hey hopeless," Eric spoke up, and Yata glared, ready to fire back when he noticed the laptop screen directed at him. "Use this."

Yata squinted, and rubbed his eyes, because no, he definitely wasn't seeing clearly.

The site was clean and nicely formatted, a simple, drop down menu to the side, where Eric's cursor was currently hovering over. It almost looked like a typical business site. Almost. At the top of the site sat its header, and Yata almost choked.

It read, ‘For Every Fantasy.’

It only got worse from there too. The list of categories on the menu contained a multitude of words and phrases he couldn't process, such as roleplay, daddy kink, bondage, and a bunch of other terms which had heat rushing to his face. All of them were in a very sophisticated font.

What. The. Fuck.

"Eric! The hell man!" Yata said, turning away from the laptop. That definitely wasn't what he needed. Sure he was frustrated, but he wasn't going to resort to fucking porn sites! "I told you it’s not about that!"

"Well I mean you could vent your frustrations...it's a chat service after all," Chitose supplied, unhelpfully.

"I don't wanna do that stuff with some random guy!" He wanted to do it with Saruhiko,  _badly_. But it could wait.

Eric threw Chitose a sideways glance, raising a hand in comfort. "I'll handle this..."

Yata wished he wasn't on the clock, or he'd be walking out of the damn door. "Can I leave early?"

"Do you want Kusanagi-san to kill you?" Dewa said.

Fuck.

"Listen," Eric said, pushing his laptop closer to Yata. "I'm not saying you have to do anything, it's just practice with...initiating shit. The person won't care, you're paying them, and they don't know you, so you don't have to be a little b--"

" _Okay,_ I get it," Yata yelled, coughing shortly afterwards and praying Kusanagi-san hadn't heard him from the back. Yata eyed the screen warily. Was he really that desperate? "I don't know."

"Hey, it was just an idea," Eric said, but the mischievous glint in his eyes when he brushed his hair away put Yata on edge. It almost said, 'I win.'

Yata decided to ignore it, and focus on the real issue.

Would using the site help? Eric had a point, he was sparing himself the humiliation by talking to someone through a computer, who didn't even know him and couldn't judge him. No way in hell was he going to practice asking his friends to be his boyfriend, hell no.

Using a sex site for that kind of thing was, well...

Fucking lame as fuck.

"W-whatever," Yata said, waving the laptop away. "Just forget it, I'll figure it out myself."

It was then a customer walked in, and the boys sprang into action, calling out their usual greeting and trying to look busy. Yata got up as well, a barely caught the edge of Eric's smirk as the blond headed for the storage in the back.

_Whatever, who cares? I can totally do this on my own!_

Even so, throughout the rest of the day, his head was filled with thoughts of the website.

\--

 **Boner4U:** Thank you and be sure to visit again~

 **MrThick:** No, thank you for the wonderful meal babe ;)

**_*MrThick has left the chat*_ **

Saruhiko groaned, pushing away from the laptop to get in a good stretch. It had been a long day, but he was halfway through his shift. Normally it wouldn't be too unbearable, but that last client had been painful.

He would never understand food play...that didn't include dessert.

He shivered. Nope, not his thing.

There were no other people in line at the moment, so Saruhiko took the time to refill his coffee mug, and get some air.

It was Thursday now, and while he'd mostly pushed away his doubts the previous day, the thought of taking to Misaki about  _feelings_ still didn't exactly appeal to him.

Saruhiko took a deep breath, willing himself to not spend anymore time worrying about it as he looked out his window. He'd figure it out, somehow.

_"You better not chicken out."_

_Shut up Domyoji._

It's not like it would matter, he had several opportunities, considering he saw Misaki often. He shouldn't be so so damn aggravated over it...

A distant bing from his room snapped him out of his troubled thoughts, alerting him to the appearance of a client in line.

Great.

Saruhiko sighed, walking over to his monitor with all the slowness he could manage, and plopped down into his office chair.

_Let's get it over with._

Placing his headset on, he moved his cursor to accept the client request, and give him access to the chat.

_* **Inferno620 has entered the chat***_

Saruhiko squinted at the username. He didn't recognize it, as a majority of his customers were returning, but it wasn't uncommon to get new people every once in awhile, given it was a popular site. Still, it was rather innocent in nature compared to most. He shrugged, hoping they wouldn't be too excruciating to deal with, and gave the designated greetings.

 **Boner4U:** Welcome~ How may I service you today? I'm already excited just thinking about it!

Saruhiko vaguely wondered if he'd remembered to check his bank account, he'd need money for the date tomorrow...

A few minutes passed, and the chat box remained empty. Weird. Usually guys were pretty quick and eager to get started, and Saruhiko looked to the timer on the right. This guy was getting charged...he knew that right?

Saruhiko groaned, the last thing he wanted to deal with was another customer who thought the service was 'free' even after punching in their credit card.

 **Boner4U:** Sir?

Soon, three dots showed up on the screen, alerting Saruhiko the other was typing. Finally.

 **Inferno620:** Hi! how r u?

Saruhiko figured if he squinted any further, he wouldn't be able to see. What the fuck? What did this guy care?

Saruhiko shook his head, as much as he didn't mind the extra money, he didn't have the patience for this.

 **Boner4U** : I'm great, what will we be doing today exactly?

_Come on, hurry up._

**Inferno620** : Ah good! same, good...

Was this guy an idiot?

It might have been somewhat intriguing at first, but Saruhiko was done being nice, and he didn't even care if Hidaka rang to scold him.

 **Boner4U** : Listen sir, can we speed this along? You're being charged.

 **Inferno620** : Oh right!

 **Boner4U** : If it makes it easier sir, we can go over the common kinks other customers prefer.

 **Inferno620** : HUH???/!!!

Saruhiko was concerned.

 **Boner4U** :...kinks? sex? This is an adult website.

 **Inferno620** : YEAH BUT Y WOOD I BE WANTING THAT SHIT?

_Maybe because you're the one who came to this fucking website._

Maybe this guy was some disgruntled middle schooler who'd somehow gotten onto the site only to chicken out last minute. Sadly it had happened before.

Shit.

 **Boner4U** : Alright, if you'd like, I can redirect you to the help line to refund you.

 **Inferno620** : No!

 **Inferno620** : Okay listen man.

 **Inferno620** : I kno what I want.

About time. Saruhiko's eye twitched, why did people have to send things in multiple messages? Misaki did it too, and it was beyond irritating.

Even thinking of the redhead made Saruhiko feel lighter though, and he banished the thoughts away.  _Tomorrow_...

Luckily, this client was proving to be a good distraction, but still an annoying one.

 **Boner4U** : yes?

 **Inferno620** : SO, we r gonna be at the movies, teh new action one! U kno, Soldier of Revenge!

Saruhiko was in awe, and he didn't quite know what to do about it. Alright, sure, a lot of guys got really into this, setting up a scenario and even a plot in extreme cases, but it was usually barely put together. Being an elaborate storyteller wasn't exactly the goal. The goal was to get off. So why this guy was telling him what damn movie they were seeing, as if it actually mattered, was beyond Saruhiko's comprehension. Still, he couldn't exactly argue with the customer, so he the other continue on. More money for him he guessed.

 **Inferno620** : Imma be so cool, i'm going to buy ur ticket and compliment ur clothes so u thnk im smooth

Saruhiko wondered how badly Hidaka was pissing his pants over this.

 **Boner4U** : wow...

 **Inferno620** : yeah wow right? then the movie wil be awsome, and ill walk u home and THEN...

Saruhiko blinked, several times, and thought maybe the computer had froze. But no, a few seconds later, the dots were back, and Saruhiko had to seriously wonder if he was dreaming. Yeah, he'd simply overdone it on the coffee, because there was no way in hell that this guy had just paused for dramatic effect.

And then the typing stopped.

 **Boner4U** :...and then sex?

Nothing, for a good thirty seconds, and then...

 **Inferno620** : WHA NO WAY, LEMME FINISH

Well, Saruhiko sure wasn't used to reading that in this sort of context.

 **Inferno620** : Then...I need help.

...

What.

Saruhiko almost wished Hidaka would butt in, because then at least he wouldn't have to think this through on his own.

 **Boner4U** : ...with?

 **Inferno620** : well,idk wat to say when I drop him off heh

 _Him_?

 **Boner4U** : wait...drop who off?

 **Inferno620** : this guy I like! I'm tking him out this weekend and idk...its y I need help...

Saruhiko felt like slapping himself. There was no way. This guy had logged onto a sex site, and put in his credit card, just to practice. Practice  _dating._

A date. To the movies. With no sex.

Saruhiko almost didn't believe what was happening.

He didn't even know where to start. How could someone be so lame? Who went to a sex site for advice on romance? Didn't this guy have friends?

Screw politeness.

 **Boner4U** : you're here...for dating tips.

 **Inferno620** : ye

_Deep breaths..._

**Boner4U** :...why  _here_?

 **Inferno620** : eh, my frend showed me

 **Inferno620** : NOT IN A WEIRD WAY THO

 **Inferno620** : IDK

 **Inferno620** : idk u so its less lame

 **Boner4U** : not really...

 **Inferno620** : WAT

Saruhiko massaged his temples then, willing himself to be patient as the other continued to spam the chat with useless explanations.

So that was it, anonymity. Saruhiko wouldn't even begin to ponder how the guy had ended up on this site rather than going to more general forum sites, but he figured it would only lead to more useless conversations.

The clock was still running, and they were twenty minutes in. Saruhiko had a feeling this wouldn't end soon, and while it was a peculiar, and annoying situation, at least it wasn't the usual disgusting customer. He might as well play along, give some bullshit advice, and have the guy go on his way. It wasn't as if he'd ever see the guy if the date ended up flopping.

 _Fine_.

 **Boner4U** : is this a first date or something?

 **Inferno620** : oh

 **Inferno620** : not rlly, its important tho!

Unfortunately, Saruhiko could relate to that. Not like he'd say anything though.

 **Boner4U** : so why are you this nervous?

The other went onto explain a plethora of reasons which Saruhiko didn't understand, especially with the constant typos and grammar errors. Eventually though, he got the gist, which was simply that the guy wanted to be romantic or some crap, like a more official date.

Whatever.

 **Boner4U** : what are you going to do then?

 **Inferno620** : I told u!

 **Inferno620** : buy tickets, compliments and...idk

God, this was not the form of bullshit Saruhiko was used to doing. Either way, he might as well try to sound like he knew what he was talking about.

 **Boner4U** : no hand holding?

 **Inferno620** : huh?

 **Boner4U** : I don't know, shouldn't you hold his hand?

_I mean, I'm pretty sure that's basic stuff. Right?_

Had he ever held Misaki's hand before? Not on purpose, and certainly not longer than a few seconds. Saruhiko groaned, after kissing and everything, he still hadn't held the other's hand. How stupid.

Saruhiko shook his head. Hand holding was dumb anyways, it didn't matter.

 **Inferno620** : Oh good idea! How should I tho?

How the fuck should he know?

"Oh Fushimi-san!" Enomoto's voice rang through his head, thankfully, without Hidaka's joining in. "Tell him to ask the guy all sweetly! Like...'Can I hold your hand? I've always wanted to.' You know, stuff like that!"

Uh. No.

"You read too much manga," Saruhiko muttered, but as he stared at the empty chatbox, an idea began forming. Sure, Enomoto's suggestion was a bit too silly, but it was a base. All he had to do was rework it a bit...

 **Boner4U** : Don't ask him, just do it while you're in the movie, and...

"Come on! It's cute!" Enomoto's voice broke in again, and Saruhiko relented.

 **Boner4U** : Tell him 'I've been wanting to do that for a while.'

"Yeah!"

Ugh. How humiliating. Saruhiko almost felt bad for this guy...almost. Whatever, it's not like it had anything to do with him. He was only trying to pass the time and appease the guy so he'd log off sooner.

 **Inferno620** : Rlly? Wil it work?

 **Boner4U** : Sure.

"Oh, how exciting," Enomoto said, but soon after he was excusing himself. "Ah I gotta go! A customer is giving Fuse a hard time, bye Fushimi-san!"

Then he was forced to deal with the client alone once more. He really should've called out of work today.

 **Inferno620** : What abot when we walk home?

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. Was he going to have to guide this guy through everything? He didn't know if he could. Romance wasn't exactly his forte either.

 **Boner4U** : Can't you just tell him you had a good time or something?

 **Inferno620** : Lame...

 _Seriously_.

 **Inferno620** : It has ot be special!

Special...

Almost as if he couldn't fight it, images of Misaki flooded his head. Misaki's smile, Misaki's eyes, everything...

Saruhiko didn't exactly know if what he felt for Misaki was the same caliber of this guy's feelings for his boyfriend, but if Saruhiko knew anything deep down, it was that his own feelings were a force to be reckoned with.

He sighed loudly. This was definitely more emotion than he expected to feel at work, and he was less than okay with it.

But...

 **Boner4U** : ...

 **Boner4U** : Tell him that he makes you happy.

Saruhiko blushed just from his message alone, and he was really starting to wonder what was wrong with him.

It wasn't untrue though, Misaki did make him feel happy, even if it was hard to acknowledge sometimes. It was overwhelming and strange, but he would cling to that feeling forever if he could.

It had escaped him for so many years, and he was barely becoming familiar with the sensation now, versus in the past where he'd flat out reject it.

Saruhiko looked at his phone. Half the day was gone, and tomorrow was Friday. Despite all the anxiety and doubt, over everything, he was still going to see Misaki.

That made it worth it.

 **Inferno620** : Yeah..yeah he really does...

The message notification snapped Saruhiko out of it, and he clicked his tongue, trying to will the blush on his face away.

 **Boner4U** : Anything else?

_Please say no._

**Inferno620** : Nope! I gotta go now! But thnx for ur help!

The universe was being kind to him for once it seemed, and Saruhiko begrudgingly began to type out the designated farewell.

 **Boner4U** : Thank you and be sure to visit again~

_Please don't reply. Just leave the chat._

**Inferno620** : thnx! I might!

**_*Inferno620 has left the chat*_ **

Saruhiko stared at his screen for what felt like an eternity, eyes reading over the peculiar conversation multiple times, as if he hadn't quite processed it.

But no, it had happened.

 _Weirdo_...

Saruhiko squinted, head still spinning, and was thankful no one else was waiting in line.

One thing was for sure, that guy was totally going to blow his entire date.

Oh well.

Saruhiko leaned back in his chair, more tired than he'd like to acknowledge, when Hidaka's voice finally broke through the silence.

"What the fuck was  _that_?"

\--

The movie theater was crowded, as expected for a Friday night. Apparently there was also some big new movie which had just come out, so Saruhiko couldn't really be surprised. He didn't know anything about what was showing, he hardly kept up with those kinds of things, and only went to the movies when Misaki wanted to, so it was always the redhead who made the decision. Saruhiko didn't mind, and plus, it was sort of cute when Misaki got hyped up for some big release.

"Okay!" Misaki said joyfully as he came walking up to Saruhiko. "I got the tickets! Lucky it wasn't sold out huh?"

Saruhiko hummed, but couldn't help but give a small smile at the redhead's enthusiasm. It was sometimes too much for him, but lately, he'd begun to appreciate it more and more. He didn't understand it, but it was so like Misaki, and the characteristic was one he couldn't bring himself to dislike.

"What are we seeing anyways?" Saruhiko asked, following Misaki inside the theater and to the concessions line.

"You haven't heard of it?" Misaki seemed genuinely shocked, and Saruhiko rolled his eyes. "'Ch, it's the newest action thriller! Lots of explosions 'n shit, that's all you need to know."

"Uh huh..." Saruhiko reached for his wallet, noticing they were getting close to the front of the line, when Misaki stopped him. Already sensing Misaki's protest, Saruhiko shook his head. "You bought the tickets."

"Ah...okay...yeah!" Misaki blushed then, and while the reaction itself wasn't uncommon for the redhead, something about it gave him a weird feeling.

More like, it brought back some highly pleasant, but less than appropriate memories of the last time Misaki's face had been so flushed.

Saruhiko bit his lip, trying to keep his mind off of how Misaki had sounded, all needy and...

_What's wrong with me?_

Intimacy wasn't exactly his primary issue anyway, at the end of this date, he was supposed to ask Misaki about... _feelings_ , and just the reminder of it all had him wishing the couple in front of them weren't taking so long. He needed the distraction.

As if trying to find one, his eyes scanned the lobby, looking over the various movie posters and cut outs, until his eyes focused instantly on a particular display.

The stand-up scene featured a guy wielding some guns and knives, with an explosion of tanks going off behind him. Generic basically. But it was the title which had caught his attention.

_A Soldier's Revenge._

As if compelled, Saruhiko looked down at the ticket which Misaki had handed to him previously. Of course, it read  _A Soldier's Revenge_. The conversation from the previous day popped into his head immediately. That client...he'd been taking some guy to the movies, and was going to see same movie,  _and_ pay for the ticket.

_No, couldn't be..._

It was a coincidence. A majority of couples went on movie dates on weekends, and bought things for each other, and the movie was popular right now. Saruhiko was only imagining things because he was nervous.

"Hey...Saruhiko," Misaki's voice snapped him back to reality, and he looked forward, noticing the redhead still had tinted cheeks and was avoiding eye contact.

It almost made him forget everything, with how stunning Misaki could be at times.

Almost.

"You look really good tonight," Misaki said quickly, almost incomprehensibly, but it hit Saruhiko like a bullet train.

_Imma be so cool, i'm going to buy ur ticket and compliment ur clothes so u thnk im smooth._

Coincidence.

It wasn't the only reason Saruhiko's face felt hotter than normal though. He felt his whole body tense up from the words, and his breathing stuttered a little more than he would've liked it too. His first instinct was to ask why, but he resisted. Still, it wasn't like he was dressed up or anything...

It wasn't as if they hadn't complimented each other before, but it was still so new to Saruhiko, and he had no idea what to do. He probably looked so stupid, and maybe it was his punishment for giving that client such half-assed advice.

Although, Misaki complimenting him and blushing like that...it wasn't as if it was torture, even if it made him feel awkward.

Before Saruhiko could reply, it was their turn, and thoughts of his suspicions and embarrassment were pushed momentarily to the side. He let Misaki order, after all, all Saruhiko usually got was a soda, so splurging on Misaki's weird taste for popcorn wasn't an issue.

For someone so concerned with eating healthier, Misaki sure did like a lot of butter.

They were in theater nine, and luckily they'd walked up to it as the attendants were opening the doors, letting in the building crowd of people around it. Saruhiko guessed the movie was more popular than he'd initially thought.

Remembering the client, Saruhiko still couldn't shake the weird feeling inside him, and it was aggravating. He'd much rather just focus on the date, considering he'd actually have to have a serious discussion at the end of it. What did he care about that client? After all, the guy was probably botching his date completely.

"Uh...Saru?" Misaki's voice jarred him back to reality, and it was clear the other was waiting to go inside the theater. Saruhiko clicked his tongue, cursing himself more than anything else, and began to walk forward.

It was then he remembered what Misaki had said in line, and stopped the redhead just before they'd gotten to the top of the ramp, which looked over the theater's seats.

"Huh?" Misaki said, arms tightly clutching his large popcorn.

Saruhiko glared at the patterned floor, which he could barely see in the dark lighting, but at least Misaki wouldn't be able to see him clearly. "You too...you look good, or something."

The amber eyes widened, Saruhiko could tell despite the dimness, and Misaki stepped forward, almost as if moving to kiss him. Saruhiko felt everything inside him push him to meet the gesture, but...

People walking up behind them seemed to snap him out of it , and instead, Saruhiko received one of Misaki's familiar, sheepish grins.

Saruhiko nodded, signaling for Misaki to keep walking, and lead them to a seat in the back.

\--

So far, the movie was awesome! At least, in Yata's head it was. Fuck, he sure hoped Saruhiko was having a good time. This date had to be perfect.

Well, it’s not like he'd ever had a bad date with Saruhiko, he always left feeling good, but this one was especially important. As humiliating as it had been, Yata was glad he'd gotten a second opinion from the sex chat guy, he seemed to really know what he was talking about...

And everything had gone great so far, they'd gotten tickets, Yata had paid, and he'd gotten to compliment Saruhiko...and the other had even said Yata looked good too! Or something.

Yup, so far it was all going according to plan. Except, there was one tiny problem...

As if to highlight his internal distress, an explosion went off in the movie, and Misaki felt his heart rate increase even more.  _Shit_...

_'What no hand holding?'_

Right. The movie was halfway through, and he still hadn't held Saruhiko's fucking hand yet. How difficult was that?

For him, very much so.  _Ugh_!

He glanced over discreetly, watching as Saruhiko's expressionless face was trained on the movie. Yata was a bit jealous, he wished he could've just enjoyed the movie too, but too much was on his mind. He gulped, glancing down to where Saruhiko's hand was resting at the end of the armrest.

_Okay. Focus._

In Yata's head, the scenarios had gone rather well. He would slide his fingers in between Saruhiko's, their eyes would meet, and he'd smile coolly, telling him the smooth line he'd rehearsed over and over.

What happened instead was something he'd probably never live down. He moved too quickly, reaching to grab Saruhiko's hand in an erratic manner, and had completely forgotten that his right hand was supporting his tub of popcorn.

_No!_

He got several stares as the popcorn fell from his lap, the action made even louder by his futile attempts to save it, about half the contents spilling out over the floor and his legs.

With a yelp, he scrambled to pick the tub up before anymore of his snack could be lost, and wrapped both arms around the tub.

_Kill me now._

He shrunk into his seat as people around him shot him dirty looks, but luckily they all soon turned away to focus back on the movie.

He was probably breathing harder than was appropriate for simply dropping popcorn, but fuck, he was more embarrassed of his failure to do one simple gesture.

In fact, he'd almost completely forgotten about Saruhiko himself, until the other was leaning in to whisper in his ear, which was also not what he needed. It brought back  _way_ too many memories of Saruhiko whispering  _other_ sorts of things in his ear, and a shudder ran through Yata's body.

_Fuck, I can't get up and walk around here. Cut that shit out body!_

"What was that about?" Saruhiko's calm voice along with his question managed to regain Yata's attention a bit, and without really knowing what else to do, and not wanting to explain himself, Yata shot his hand out again. This time, he made sure his left hand was holding the popcorn securely, and tightly wrapped his right around Saruhiko's hand. It was beyond lame and not at all cool. His hands were trembling and probably clammy as hell, and his grip was way too tight, but fuck it, he did it!

He spared a glance at Saruhiko's expression, which looked disbelieving and maybe even...happy?  _Fuck_.

"Um.."

"S-shut up! " Yata cut the other off, fed up with his blunder. He just wanted to stay like this, connected to Saruhiko, even if it was just a little. "I-I've been wanting to do that for a while!"

He got some muffled 'shh's at that, so Yata turned back to the movie screen, trying to play off the fact his heart was going a mile a minute.

Of course it happened to be the end of the kissing scene, fucking perfect.

Yata exhaled slowly.  _I'm ruining everything..._

It didn't help his pride when he felt Saruhiko pull away from his hand.

_Yeah...I get it..._

Yata gasped when he felt Saruhiko's hand come underneath his own, intertwining their fingers properly. Saruhiko's hands felt a little sweaty, and they were warm...

When Yata looked at the other, Saruhiko seemed like he was doing everything in his power to pay attention to the movie, and he was glaring at the screen too, like it had personally offended him.

Yata laughed, a huge grin breaking out on his face.

\--

Saruhiko was not freaking out. No, he was simply alarmed.

They were walking back to his place, even after he'd offered to get them a taxi. Misaki had insisted.

So far, everything was going almost exactly how the client's date was supposed to go. Movie, compliments, hand holding, and now Misaki was walking him home.

Saruhiko didn't consider himself an idiot, he thought he was rather good at picking up signs and clues, but this was seriously throwing him off.

It was quite possible that due to the conversation he'd had with his client, he was imagining things, projecting in a way. After all, hand holding, movies, and the whatnot were technically typical of any date.

_Yes, that's it._

As they approached Saruhiko's apartment building, Saruhiko had half a mind to invite the other up, finish what they'd started last time. But logic stopped him. It wasn't like he was prepared for that sort of thing, and besides, he still had to talk about...

"Hey Saruhiko..."

He turned, now realizing that Misaki had stopped walking a few feet back. Saruhiko stayed where he was, feeling a sudden pit of anxiety welling up inside him.

"Yes?" The taller tried not to be too pissed when his voice came out small and weak.

Misaki didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. "W-Well we've been going out for some time...at least I think we have heh..."

Saruhiko breath caught, and he tried to compose himself. This was it...

Had Misaki been feeling the same way as him?

Saruhiko glared at the floor. He was pathetic, not being able to speak up first, but in the end he supposed as long as the conversation happened at all it was okay...

If this was the conversation he was thinking it was.

"You just..."

_Come on, Misaki..._

"I just what?"

Misaki's eyes widened, and Saruhiko resisted the urge to step forward, instead trying to formulate words of his own. "And we have been...we've been going out...but--"

"You make me happy Saruhiko, so--"

Saruhiko nearly choked.

_'You make me happy.'_

_'Tell him he makes you happy.'_

The second memory fell away shortly though, and all Saruhiko could think of, could focus on, was Misaki.

Misaki was biting his lip, and Saruhiko didn't give him the chance to continue, pushing himself as much as he could. "I feel the same. I feel the same about Misaki."

It was so hard, excruciating really, to say, but he meant every word.

Everything in his mind was telling him to flee from the possible rejection, but the scenario seemed less and less likely when it came to Misaki. His hands were clenched in his coat pockets.

The redhead was blushing, his eyes lit up with determination, like the fuse had been ignited, and--

"Willyoubemyboyfriend?"

Saruhiko blinked, and his hands, which he hadn't realized were trembling, froze.

No, he couldn't have heard that right...those things weren't meant for him.

Still, there was that small bead of hope forming inside him, stubborn.

"Huh?"

Misaki cursed, threading his fingers through his hair roughly as he looked around. There was no one else around, but it didn't make the situation any less awkward.

Saruhiko's pulse was surely racing, and he tried calming himself down as best he could, but ...he felt...

 _Good_.  _What_?

Relief crashed against him, even as Misaki struggled to force out the words again. The poor confession kept replaying in Saruhiko's mind, and at that point, he almost felt stupid that it was even necessary. They were basically already together. All this worry...and if he'd heard right, Misaki had asked him--

"Will you...do you want to be my boyfriend? Like exclusively?"

_Ah, what a dumb question indeed._

Saruhiko rolled his eyes, and to think he could've been spared a useless conference with his co-workers.

Misaki took the response the wrong way though, and was now sputtering indignantly. "Huh? Don't want to?"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue.  _Oh please_...

"Were we not exclusive before?" Saruhiko smirked a bit, already putting a foot forward.

Misaki's face lit up, and the taller couldn't hold back anymore.

Saruhiko crossed the distance, pausing right as he was leaning in towards Misaki, the last vestiges of doubt stopping him in his advance. Misaki closed the gap instantly, bringing their lips together with more fervor than what Saruhiko was prepared for. He returned the kiss, exhaling in relief as the situation washed over him.

Misaki opened his mouth shyly, and Saruhiko welcomed the intimacy, surging into the kiss and swiping his tongue against Misaki's. The redhead moaned into the kiss, and Saruhiko was already feeling himself slip away.

It was only after a few seconds of the beginnings of an intense make out that Saruhiko realized they were still in public, and reluctantly broke the kiss.

They were breathing hard, and Misaki was grinning at him, and Saruhiko wished that for once, he'd never have to leave the moment.

\--

Saruhiko sighed as he placed his keys on the table, maneuvering carefully around his dark apartment until he found the light switch.

As he found it, there was a gentle bing which came from his monitor, and he squinted in confusion. It was late...

Typing in his password, Saruhiko watched as a few messages popped up on his desktop.

It was the work forum.

 **Dicks4Life** : So how did it goooo? ;)

 **Master** : Yes Fushimi-san, was the date satisfactory?

 **BonersRUs** : Did you chicken out?

Saruhiko's eye twitched. Sometimes he forgot that Hidaka had hit everyone with his ridiculousness. Choosing to wait until morning to respond, Saruhiko closed the browser, but not before he got a glimpse of his chat history.

 _Inferno620_.

Saruhiko glared, the wheels in his mind turning as he replayed the events of the night. It was a bit daunting, how similar the scenarios had been, right down to some of the dialogue, but he shook it off. As weird as the similarities were, the words and actions of the night were nothing uncommon, at least he was somewhat sure of that.

There was no way Inferno620 and Misaki would be one and the same. He was reading too much into things, and hopefully he'd never have to deal with that client again.

All that mattered was the fact he and Misaki were dating.

_I'm his boyfriend._

Saruhiko shook away the smile and the warmth which flooded his system, shooting one last suspicious glance towards his monitor before he began to get ready for bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, as promised, here's part 2! Thanks for all the sweet comments, I'm glad everyone seems to enjoy this fic <3

After the next two dates, Saruhiko could no longer ignore his suspicions. He knew.

Inferno620.

Misaki.

It had to be him, there was no use trying to deny it. Every new notification, every reply, all the evidence had been building and building, and there was no way he could overlook it.

Inferno620 and Misaki were one and the same.

Saruhiko stared at his laptop screen as he waited for a line to form for work, the sunlight from outside barely starting to peek in through the windows as dawn faded into early morning. He still had ten minutes before his shift started, and the only reason he was waiting, was because he genuinely hadn't been able to get any sleep. Not like that was anything super new, but this time it felt extra annoying.

_I can't believe him..._

What had Misaki been thinking? That was Saruhiko's first question. In the end he'd figured the redhead was genuinely seeking advice, and had a very misguided way of getting doing it (a sex website? Really?).

Oh well. It was typical of Misaki to push ahead into ridiculous situations when he was nervous.

Saruhiko tapped his fingers on his trackpad, and he realized he'd never been so eager to start work before. There was still no line forming, which meant even if his shift started, he'd be sitting there with his thoughts even longer, which wasn't preferable. He simply couldn't believe it wasn't all some sort of dream.

No, it had been going on a bit too long for that.

At first, Saruhiko was sure it had all been a coincidence, especially with the typical movie date. Even then, he'd mostly overlooked any major signs, because he'd been so damn content with the outcome of the night. The kiss, the confession...

He sighed. Ah, there it was again. The warm rush he felt whenever he thought of Misaki. Still just remembering the date, the words spoken, made his skin heat up and caused a smile to threaten his impassive face. Misaki made him get lost in the euphoric emotion, something he was still getting used to. But...

The spell over him was only maintainable for so long given his new knowledge.

Now his mind was clear, and he had no idea what to do.

The realizations had come quickly over the next two weeks after the movies, in which he and Misaki had gone on a few dates.

First was the mall. It hadn't made much sense to Saruhiko at first, after all, he hated the mall, and Misaki knew this. As things fell into place, he began to see Misaki's reasoning for wanting to go...

**_Inferno620_ ** _: so date 2 is risky_

_Saruhiko's eye twitched. After one session, this guy already seemed to be annoyingly comfortable, trusting Saruhiko as if he, a stranger on an adult website, was some ultimate love guru. Ugh._

**_Boner4U_ ** _: Risky? Oh no, are you going to an R rated movie this time?_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: No!_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: fuck u_

**_Boner4U_ ** _: Sir, language please._

**_Inferno620_ ** _: O rite, sry_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: hey wait_

**_Boner4U_ ** _: where are you taking him?_

_Saruhiko massaged his temples, there was still a half an hour before he could excuse himself. His fingers itched, occasionally moving to hover over the phone in his pocket. He'd been texting Misaki a lot throughout the day, and they were going on another date later that evening. It had been about four days since they'd become official, and it was a weird experience, the rush which came with that. Misaki's presence and attention had always been addicting to him, but now it was tenfold. It was stupid and illogical, but being apart from the other made his very being ache._

_Peculiar._

**_Inferno620_ ** _: the mall!_

_Saurhiko snapped out of his thoughts, reading over the reply several times to make sure he wasn't mistaken. When it seemed there would be no further attempts at elaborating as well, Saruhiko huffed to himself. How this guy even had a boyfriend was beyond him. Though, perhaps he of all people had no right to judge._

**_Boner4U_ ** _: charming_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: >_>_

**_Boner4U_ ** _: What even is that?_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: Its the face Im giving u!_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: just_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: nevermind ugh, ur as bad as he is_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: imma take him to the mall_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: and we'll skate!_

_It took Saruhiko a minute to understand what he was getting at, but then it clicked. Ah, ice skating. For whatever reason, it was popular at the moment. He knew for a fact that Enomoto planned to take Fuse and Hidaka to skate that same weekend. There were several rinks set up in neighboring malls too, which he had seen and had no desire to approach. Saruhiko didn't exactly understand the appeal. How was gliding around on ice while a bunch of screaming kids kept falling and crying supposed to be fun? He didn't see how it exactly facilitated romance in any form. Yet, it was liked, so he guessed the date made sense._

_It made giving the client a bullshit response even simpler at the very least._

**_Boner4U_ ** _: Do you know how to skate?_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: yup! the thing is_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: idk if he does?_

_Saruhiko clicked his tongue. Why take him then?_

_All of a sudden, there was the telltale click of a line opening through his headset, and Saruhiko prepared for Hidaka's obnoxious voice to flow through, or Enomoto's excited one, offering him advice._

_It was the biggest pain out of everything, knowing they could read every part of the conversation. They'd had a mandatory meeting the other night, which was less of a meeting and more of a gossip showcase, and he'd received more than an appropriate amount of flack for the advice he'd been giving so far._

_Really, why did they care what he told the guy? They didn't know him, he was some random client, paying him for dating advice._

_Fine, spit it out and then hang up...._

_Only, it wasn't either of the normal moderators._

_A long, suffering sigh greeted him, and Saruhiko squinted._

_No, couldn't be..._

_"Fushimi-san," Fuse's stern voice carried through the line, and Saruhiko had to admit he was a bit stunned. Usually, Fuse was on shift at the same time he was, and even if he had no clients, it was rare Fuse approached him out of the blue. "Perhaps you could tell him that's a good thing."_

_Saruhiko blinked, stalling a bit by indicating for the client that he was turning over his response still._

_Good thing?_

_His attention was back on Fuse, and he weighed out which question he should ask first. It became obvious very quickly. "How are you seeing the conversation?"_

_Fuse was a sex chat worker, not a moderator, so he shouldn't even have access to any other chats but his own. Saruhiko didn't particularly care, but..._

_"Enomoto got food poisoning last night after dinner," the other explained briefly. "I'm covering for him, and I think you should tell...Inferno620...that it's a good idea."_

_Saruhiko didn't have the time to ask his co-worker why he cared, or felt the need to intervene at all, he had to reply sooner or later. Besides, he could interrogate him about it another time._

_"Do you now? Why?" Saruhiko clicked his tongue again, watching as the timer went up on the conversation he was having with the client. Damn, he couldn't prolong his answer too long. But truthfully, what was the appeal in taking someone with no experience to an ice rink?_

_"It would be a good opportunity to teach his boyfriend how to skate," Fuse informed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Saruhiko was some simpleton, unaware of the complex nature of dating. "It requires intimacy, and would be a new, fun experience. It's almost more capable of creating a romantic atmosphere than the act of ice skating itself."_

_Do you always sound like a textbook?_

_"Yes, you of all people must be an expert." At least, that got a reaction, Fuse's temper still existed after all. Saruhiko smirked as the other sputtered, trying to keep from firing back something more cutting._

_"I don't see you having any better ideas." Fuse's strained tone held a smug edge then, and Saruhiko could feel his reluctant defeat fast approaching, as was the time limit. "You forget, if you tell him his date isn't a good idea, you will no doubt have to offer up an alternative."_

_And that was how Saruhiko ended up encouraging his client about the date, offering crap advice about making sure to be...attentive and patient when teaching him, and several other things about eye contact and physical closeness that he couldn't be bothered to remember._

_He had been happy the session was over, and after hanging up on Fuse's vague gloating, Saruhiko's thoughts had naturally drifted back to Misaki, and how soon he'd be able to see him._

And sure enough he did. At the mall. At the ice rink.

Of course, the date had gone exactly the same way Inferno620 had described his own, almost identical to the conversation.

Misaki had been quite excited, saying how he'd been wanting to go ice skating after all his friends had talked about the newer rink at the mall, and he figured it would be fun to try. It was also then Saruhiko had been forced to admit that he had absolutely no clue how to ice skate. He felt as if it was something one learned in childhood, along with rollerblading and riding a bike, all very simple activities his father had neglected to teach him. As an adult, Saruhiko hadn't felt the need to pick any of the skills up, they were for young kids, and therefore a waste of time.

His face had morphed into a grimace after Misaki had handed him a pair of obviously worn, dirty ice skates form the rental booth, and Misaki's face had dropped in response. "M-maybe we could go to another movie instead heh, I'm sure you could learn though Saruhiko!"

Misaki avoided his eyes, panic laced in the expression, as if sifting through alternatives.

Saruhiko's skin warmed up, and the silence between them was only disturbed by the sound of blades scraping against the ice, and the laughter of other patrons.

 _Ugh_...

Seeing the dejected expression on the redhead's face made Saruhiko clutch the skates tightly, despite all the germs which were probably settled on them. It was no use it seemed. In the end he'd caved, unable to see Misaki so disappointed, and he'd endured what he expected to be a torturous learning experience.

Only it wasn't. Not really anyways.

"Don't worry Saruhiko!" Misaki exclaimed, lacing up his own skates. His enthusiasm was higher than normal, as if Saruhiko's inexperience was more of a blessing than a let down. "I can totally teach you! I haven't done this in a while, but I used to be a pro!"

"Aren't you getting cocky?" Saruhiko smirked, standing up quickly, feeling the weight of the skates under his feet.

"Shut up, who doesn't know how to ice skate?"

Misaki opened the gate to the rink, his face smug, and Saruhiko resisted the urge to capture those lips, have the little smirk dissolve into his own.

Focus, he'd told himself. It hadn't been the time or place to let his hormones get the best of him.

"Just make sure you're a good teacher Misaki."

It felt weird, being on the ice, being robbed of the usual coordination and balance one was used to. Saruhiko stumbled a bit in the beginning, but refused to fall, even if it meant being extra cautious, and enduring his boyfriend's taunts.

It wasn't bad at all though, not when he'd finally let the other help him as promised. Their fingers laced together, eyes trained on each other the whole time as people much more experienced zoomed past. Saruhiko didn't care. The amber staring back at him twinkled confidently, pulling the taller in.

Honestly, looking at Misaki felt like being under the influence sometimes, it was so overwhelming.

"See? I've fuckin got this," Misaki said, beginning to slide more fully, increasing their pace.

Misaki had been...pressed pretty close to him, holding both his hands tightly as they slid onto the ice for the first time. They stayed pretty close to the rail, and it became obvious that Misaki was lacking practice as well from the way he swayed erratically every now and again. It was amusing, and thankfully Saruhiko had decent balance, and picked up the basic movements fast, though he was still careful.

Misaki had fallen over a few times with a loud curse, causing parents around them to cover their children's ears and mutter to themselves.

Once, after Saruhiko had continuously ridiculed the other for his lack of coordination, Misaki had slipped again, bringing Saruhiko down with him, and a loud slap echoed through the rink as they ended up a tangled mess onto the cold surface. People had eyed them strangely, and Misaki nervously rolled Saruhiko off of him after discovering their less than appropriate position.

They'd stopped after that. Well, after pushing each other down a few more times when they'd tried to get up.

It was here, as they were exiting the rink and winding down from the activity, that the pieces in Saruhiko's head began to put themselves together. Even as he talked to Misaki while they were returning their shoes, in the midst of the laughter and teasing, Saruhiko remembered the conversation from earlier.

_"It would be a good opportunity to teach his boyfriend how to skate."_

Saruhiko had froze, and at least they were now in a taxi on the way home, the silence natural and comfortable, so Saruhiko could process the intruding thought.

 _No_...

But, it was accurate.

Saruhiko had become, in a way, the boyfriend. He didn't know how to skate, and Misaki had gladly taken the initiative to teach him, almost as if it was what he'd wanted all along. Misaki had also been the one to plan the date...

Just like Inferno620.

 _That_ had been when Saruhiko had begun to squint, the cracks slowly showing up. It was already there, right in front of him, but he was so lost in spending time with Misaki his brain had decided to not explore it too much. The day had been busy and mostly free of annoyance, and at the end...

Saruhiko shuddered pleasantly, remembering the feel of Misaki's lips moving sloppily against his right before they'd parted ways. Saruhiko hadn't wanted it to end, but they'd been out late, and both worked the next day. The desire and hormones had simply been stronger than his own reasoning, and he'd gone to bed, content and suspicion free, having forgotten about the earlier theory his mind had concocted.

Until the next date.

The next one was when he could no longer deny it. It was too close, too identical.

Too...personal.

**_Inferno620_ ** _: we'r going to where we first met, this old arcade_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: it's cool looking_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: it used to be some kinda museum_

Saruhiko had dropped his favorite coffee mug that morning. Needless to say, he wrapped up the rest of the session quickly, and ignored his co-worker's concerned calls when he'd taken his break two hours early. He had to think.

He would never forget how he and Misaki had met, though at the time he'd found the encounter incredibly annoying. Saruhiko had grown out of playing arcade games in middle school, but for whatever reason, something had compelled him to check out one downtown. It was an old museum which had been sold and converted into an arcade, the fancy pillars and sculptures remaining, making the overall decor seem strange, but refreshing. It was better than most stuffy arcades at least.

Originally, he'd hadn't planned to stay long, just check out some of the new games on the consoles which were set up, test them out and see if they were worth his money.

He'd begun to play one, and had beaten the previous player's score, and before he knew it, some idiot was yelling at him, demanding a rematch.

Thinking about the episode still made him have to fight a grin, the image of Misaki's overly concentrated face as he gripped the controller too tightly and cursed Saruhiko as they played for hours.

Eventually the arcade closed, everyone having to leave and go their separate ways. Although, they didn't, not really anyways.

Before he knew it, he'd exchanged numbers with the redhead, reluctantly at first. Soon though, he was being swept up into the other's world, falling under the spell he now never wanted to be undone.

Yes, the arcade was a fond place for them both, but it also meant his theory was proven correct, and he wished it wasn't.

_The sound of the game’s effects as his avatar lost was what brought Saruhiko back to reality. He hadn’t been paying attention, so it was his own fault he’d lost, but it didn’t stop him from clicking his tongue at Misaki’s celebration._

_Still it was…cute, seeing Misaki so jovial at the prospect of rubbing something in Saruhiko’s face._

_“Saruhiko, you okay?”_

_Misaki’s voice snapped him out of his stupor, and he nearly forgot his whole predicament with how easy it was to be consumed by Misaki’s presence. It was strange, being so drawn to someone, especially since they were where they’d met. It brought a rush of pleasant memories to the forefront of his mind, and for most of the night, they’d done what they’d always done, playing videogames while Misaki occasionally nagged him for buying junk food._

_But as the night came to an end, his brain started to tug at his awareness once more, bringing up memories of the previous chat._

****

**_Inferno620_ ** _: he always drinks to much soda while we’r there_

****

**_Inferno620_ ** _: but this time maybe i’ll get him 1_

****

**_Inferno620_ ** _: i also want to giv him a gift i got for him too…so tell me if its dum_

_Saruhiko messed with the chain around his neck, a gesture which had Misaki’s face heating up. Misaki had given it to him, something about how promise rings would’ve been too lame or something along those lines. The redhead had stuttered out the reasoning before they’d entered the arcade, only to be cut off by Saruhiko pressing his lips to his._

_At the time, Saruhiko had felt warm, loved in a way that was foreign to him, but now…_

_Saruhiko smirked at his boyfriend, pushing away the light bulb in his head which had gone off immediately upon receiving the gift. “Never better.”_

After that arcade date, Saruhiko was forced to acknowledge the truth. There was no way around it, and this time, his brain wouldn't let him push it aside.

The whole time he'd been talking to Inferno620, he'd been talking to Misaki.

It wasn't like the revelation was a huge deal at first, it didn't make his feelings lessen in anyway, but...

He was worried it might affect Misaki's.

His boyfriend was prideful, easily embarrassed, and sometimes impulsive, if the situation was stressful enough. Saruhiko had no idea if telling Misaki about what was really going on would hurt their relationship in any form. He knew nothing about the dynamics of relationships or the protocol for approaching these things, though he assumed it was communication. Not his strength.

All he knew was that he didn't want Misaki to leave him, and as long as he could avoid that, he would do anything.

....Including, keeping the whole thing a secret.

Saruhiko had continued his sessions with Inferno620, pretending everything was still normal. The client, Misaki, would talk about his boyfriend, what they were doing that night, how great the relationship was going, and it was all fine.

After a while, when the initial shock wore off, Saruhiko began to actually find the whole thing... pleasing.

It was strange as well, logging onto his work site only for Misaki's screen name to pop up and tell him how excited the redhead was about their next date, how happy he was, completely unaware that he was talking to Saruhiko himself.

Some would probably call him an ass for not saying anything, but he didn't much care. It was interesting, hearing how Misaki felt in such an unrestrained way, it was almost overwhelming.

It set off a wave of exhilaration and euphoria inside him, as embarrassing as it was, and it was hard to hide his secret when he was around the redhead.

However, he was still reasonable. He knew at some point he'd have to let the other know.

He'd come close to saying something to Misaki once or twice, but it wasn't just his own selfishness that stopped him.

Saruhiko groaned, shifting in bed, where he'd accidentally spent most of his afternoon. No matter which way he reworked the conversation, none of the options seemed to work in his favor.

_"I'm a sex chat worker."_

_"Hey, you know those adult porn sites? I work on one."_

_"I know you've been rehearsing our dates with a sex worker, I'm him."_

Saruhiko had never felt like slapping himself before, but he was beginning to understand what people referred to as 'cringey.'

Even more lame was the fact those poor excuses for confessions would probably sound better than what he'd actually manage to articulate.

It wasn't as if there was a problem with this job, it was full of gross customers and was quite stigmatized, but it was voluntary, and it paid his bills. He shouldn't have felt ashamed, but the thought of Misaki's potential reaction...

Saruhiko shook his head, silencing the thought. Besides, Misaki might be too preoccupied with his own secret being found out instead of picking at Saruhiko's.

Saruhiko spun in his chair for the hundredth time, eyeing the clock next to him.

Noon.

He was meeting Misaki for dinner at five and he was no closer to figuring out a solution to his predicament.

Then of course was the other problem...

Originally, Saruhiko figured his best bet would be to simply stop accepting Misaki as a client, let the online contact fade away and keep the things which had transpired to himself for a while. But then...

**_Inferno620_ ** _: hey...you work for this thing rite?_

**_Boner4U_ ** _: what thing?_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: You kno!!! The sex web thing haaa..._

**_Boner4U_ ** _: Yes, great observation. I thought we already established that you wouldn't be using that feature. Right?_

_Saruhiko glared at his screen, suddenly a little jealous...of himself. Sure, he knew it was Misaki, his boyfriend, but Misaki had no idea who he was talking to. Would Misaki actually rather have online sex with a stranger before trying it out with Saruhiko first?_

_The taller shook his head. As if it mattered..._

**_Inferno620_ ** _: No! I mean yes! I just_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: i kno i said that but_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: i need advice_

Now, Saruhiko was at the end of the line. Even he knew he couldn't keep this going anymore, not when Misaki obviously wanted to...

His stomach flipped, and he didn't bother suppressing the groan which slipped through his lips at the memory of Misaki's flushed face, his small moans, the obvious tension whenever they locked gazes...

The knowledge that...

 ** _Inferno620_** : _I think_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: I want to do that stuff with him_

Misaki wanted to have sex with him.

Despite his nerves, it lit a fire inside Saruhiko, one which he'd probably never be able to properly extinguish. Already he had a hard time controlling himself, and knowing the feeling was most likely mutual...

He wanted it. He wanted it so much it almost scared him, because the intensity of the desire was so new to him.

The mere ecstasy which came with the thought of touching Misaki, of making him moan and shudder beneath him was almost too much, it nearly blacked out all rational thought.

But, no.

He wasn't so lost in his impulses to forget the issue. He couldn't exactly give Misaki advice about sex...and not tell him he was the worker advising him. Saruhiko had been wrongly intruding on personal conversations about their dates, about Misaki's feelings, but this was...too intimate.

He didn't usually feel guilty, regrets were a pain and most of the time they were useless, but he was reasonable enough in this case to know if he hid it any longer, he'd start feeling worse about the situation.

He had to tell Misaki, and by doing so, he could potentially ruin everything.

He slumped back in his seat, aware that soon, it would be time to come clean, and he wasn't even slightly ready.

\--

They’d decided to go to the arcade again that weekend.

Yata had managed to lose several times that night, and as the ending themes of the videogames began to get stuck in his head, he started to feel more and more agitated. Not only that, but impatient. The arcade was semi-crowded, the lights dimmed for atmosphere, and he was somewhat grateful for it. No doubt his face was flushed, and the last thing he wanted was for Saruhiko to notice.

But, well, Saruhiko seemed pretty distracted too.

The other had been stealing glances at Yata all night, his foot tapping on the ground even when playing a particularly easy game. In the last half hour especially, the other seemed to eye the clock a lot more.

 _Maybe_ …

“Misaki, you’re doing even worse than usual, you lost to me by double the points,” the taller said with a smirk, and already the smooth voice and teasing tone had Yata’s traitorous brain going to other places. _Fuck, stop it!_

“L-look who’s talking! You never score that low!” Yata pointed at the stats screen triumphantly, trying to desperately focus on anything else. His statement wasn’t false though, and it was weird to him. Saruhiko seemed off too, he’d scored below his usual on everything they’d played so far, which was a lot. Usually when they came to this arcade, they spent at least two hours there, messing around and letting the time fly by. It was always awesome, but this time the things on his mind were…

**_Boner4U:_ ** _Are you seriously asking me how to seduce someone?_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: Well yeah! I don’t know! Shut up!_

**_Boner4U_ ** _: Why?_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: ??_

**_Boner4U_ ** _: Why do you want to know that?_

_Because I really want my boyfriend to fuck me._

Yata cursed himself again as the memory surfaced. Right, he was stupid. So stupid, he’d asked a stranger for not only dating advice, but sex advice as well. He hated himself in that moment, but he didn’t have many other options. Like hell was he asking his friends, he’d never hear the end of it.

Plus, the chat worker had helped a lot…

**_Boner4U_ ** _: I don’t know…_

**_Boner4U_ ** _: But if he likes you so much, I doubt you’ll have to do much to excite him_

**_Boner4U_ ** _: Or whatever._

In the end, Yata had decided to talk to Saruhiko about taking the next step in their relationship…but now he was seriously second guessing himself.  His own nerves were obviously making the evening seem off too, and maybe Saruhiko had noticed, and was distracted by it.

_Fuck._

“Whatever, you almost ready to head out?” Saruhiko eyed him warily, looking strangely uncomfortable, which wasn’t exactly normal anymore…

_Shit, I hope he doesn’t think something is wrong…_

Saruhiko did tend to over think a lot, but usually Yata was pretty good at bringing up things which irritated or upset him. This was different though…

**_Inferno620_ ** _: You think he’ll want to?_

**_Boner4U_ ** _: How could he not, he’s your boyfriend._

**_Boner4U_ ** _: …_

**_Boner4U_ ** _: You want to, right?_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: Yea_

**_Inferno620_ ** _: I really do_

Yata had meant it, he wanted Saruhiko, wanted to know what it was like to touch him in places no one else would ever get to. Just the thought of getting Saruhiko completely naked and making him feel good…it was overwhelming. No way was he going to bring that up in the arcade though. Hell no. He’d wait until they got back home, then…then…

_Fuck, this is so damn lame._

But then he remembered Saruhiko’s lips on his, the mutual desire he’d felt during their past few dates, and relief coursed through him. He touched the chain around his neck, the one he’d bought as a matching set with the one he’d given Saruhiko, and everything felt lighter. Saruhiko wouldn’t make fun of him or reject him, Saruhiko was his boyfriend and it was totally normal to talk about this stuff…right? Yata shook his head, ridding himself of as many doubts as he could manage. He could do this, there was no reason to freak out.

“Y-yeah! Let’s go!”

\--

The walk home from where they ate after the arcade was cold, but the sidewalks and streets were still fairly crowded by patrons and shoppers, the restaurants having lines and the street parking being dismal.

A typical weekend evening, and still Saruhiko was agitated. For once it wasn't the overabundance of people, it was the fact that the closer they got to Saruhiko's apartment, the closer he'd come to having to finally reveal everything.

It was raging a war inside him, the options. How was he going to do this? Emotions and sensitivity were not his strong suit, what might seem like a logical explanation to him might come across completely wrong.

Stupid.

Why were words so stupid?

He was silent, zoned out as Misaki walked beside him. Saruhiko didn't want to seem too conflicted around the redhead, last thing he needed was to start the serious conversation prematurely. Luckily, the redhead didn't seem to notice, considering he was fidgeting with his matching chain and avoiding looking at Saruhiko. He’d been doing it all evening, even at the arcade, and Saruhiko just hoped he hadn’t freaked the redhead out somehow. But no, Misaki seemed nervous all on his own.

Right, Saruhiko knew the reason for that too...

**_Inferno620_ ** _: i think...I'm going to bring it up next time i see him_

_Damnit_.

Now there were two things to worry about, not only would Saruhiko have to bring up the issue, he'd have to beat Misaki's usual straightforwardness before he could confess his own urges. Not that Saruhiko didn't have the same desire, but it wasn't exactly something he could follow up with 'I am the sex worker you've been talking to for the past two weeks.'

Saruhiko exhaled, willing himself to focus on the journey home, stealing glances at his boyfriend every now and again.

Occasionally, their fingertips would brush, and they'd jolt from the contact, the tingles of sensation. Saruhiko had to seriously remember to not ditch his original decision and do what he wanted, kiss Misaki and touch him as soon as they had privacy. His mind was torn, and he'd never had to deal with that before meeting the redhead.

Once they got to the apartment...

 _Stop_.

Saruhiko didn't even explore all the cons of bringing up his job, there were simply too many, and he tended to cling to a more pessimistic view of things when it came down to it, it was more logical, allowing for less error.

The situation wasn't typical however, and it certainly wasn't like science or math.

More than anything, he was hoping Misaki would still be his boyfriend at the end of it. He'd never considered bonds or connections with people to be necessary to living, he'd gone many years without serious friendships or relationships, and yet...

Things had changed, and he wasn't quite as willing to let them go back to the previous state.

"Hey Saru..." Misaki's voice brought him back to earth, and Saruhiko looked at him, heart rate already increasing. Was he going to...

But Misaki wasn't even looking at him, his eyes were trained on the road ahead in confusion. Saruhiko turned as well, immediately squinting from the flashing lights and police cars which were blockading the street.

 _Shit_...

It seemed there had been an accident or construction of some kind, because soon workers were putting up signs which officially closed the street.

The street they usually took home.

"Ah fuck!" Misaki glared ahead. "Now we have to go the longer way..."

Of course.

Why not?

The 'longer way' essentially entailed going down a block and walking down a neighboring side street, it wasn't bad, or even super long. It was simply that the street was dingy and less lit, and not used as much given the presence of the faster route nearby. Car traffic was plentiful, pedestrian...not so much. The businesses and eateries weren't exactly the best or well known, and it was older, the sidewalks having cracks and potholes.

It was less inviting, but cheaper than a taxi, and the two of them usually preferred the alone time together.

Usually, as in when they both obviously didn't have important things on the mind.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, walking briskly onto the other street as they approached it. As much as he wasn't looking forward to the conversation he had to have, prolonging it any further was going to severely irritate him.

Misaki cursed under his breath as well, obviously becoming even more flustered than before, but he followed Saruhiko towards the alternate route without much complaining.

It seemed as if the street had changed a bit, becoming a more isolated, less popular road than before, if it was possible. A lot of the shops had closed due to lack of traffic, but it still had a few business going, like cleaners and liquor stores among other things...

Including love hotels.

The universe just really wasn't going to give him a break it seemed.

They were almost at the beginning of the street, and other people who'd decided to take the alternate road avoided it, a few groups of teenagers stopping to giggle and point at the buildings. Saruhiko glared at them himself, cursing them with everything he had.

The obnoxious colored lights and signs for the hotels seemed to mock him as they flashed, casting an artificial glow on their faces as they stared, and naturally Misaki began to attempt to hurry them along. Quite profusely too.

"What the fuck?! Why would they--let's go!" Misaki pulled his beanie over his face, hiding the flush which was luckily hidden by the pink lights.

Ah, this was normal. Typical, flustered Misaki.

"Hm? What do you mean? It's just a--"

"Shut the fuck up, I know what it is!" Misaki punched him in the shoulder, still doing his best to avoid eye contact. "Just...c'mon."

To think someone bold enough to want to initiate sex was getting flustered about this sort of thing...

Saruhiko couldn't help but find it endearing.

Saruhiko smirked, but nonetheless grabbed Misaki by the hand and began to lead him down the street and away from the hotels, expression calm even as couple stumbled out from one of the entrances, trying to look as casual as possible.

Misaki avoided looking, and his palm was growing sweaty against Saruhiko's.

"Are you really in your twenties?" 

"S-shut up!" Misaki's hand clenched against his, and Saruhiko realized how soft Misaki's skin was, how warm..."It caught me off guard!"

"That's what a middle schooler would say."

"I--ugh!" The flush on Misaki's face was not helping Saruhiko control his mind from going to worse places, the teasing had helped, but the conversation wasn't necessarily safe territory. "Why are you so calm about this stuff anyways?"

He hadn't been paying attention, and was already on edge from thinking about his job. The question caught him off guard, and a gasp escaped him as his shoulders tensed. He immediately realized the error in that, Misaki was so good at reading body language. The alarms in his head went off, but before he could cover up the shocked look on his face, he knew Misaki had caught it, could see his perfect face twisting into one of confusion. Of all the mistakes...

The world paused then, or at least it seemed like it, Saruhiko was even unaware of the people around him as they walked, ears ringing from the abrupt tension in the air.

His mind raced, trying to formulate an escape route from Misaki's questioning gaze. His boyfriend looked concerned, and the grip on Saruhiko's hand loosened.

 _No_...

"Saruhiko...what's wrong?" Misaki's hand tightened around his own again, those amber pools not leaving him even for a second, and for once Saruhiko didn't want the attention. He was crumbling under it.

 _You don't deserve that concern_ , the voice in his head mocked him, a voice which rarely talked to him anymore.

"Um..."

_C'mon. Just..._

"I have to tell you something, it can wait til we're--"

But Misaki stopped their pace, causing Saruhiko to be pulled back roughly by the hand.

"Dumbass, if something's on your mind you better tell me now," the redhead said with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. "Knowing you, you'll avoid it or end up overthinkin’ or some shit."

_Too late for that._

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, trying to no avail to pull Misaki forward. No, the redhead was too grounded, too strong. "It's fine, it can wait--"

"You didn't look fine right now!"

"You're so loud..." Saruhiko breathed in shakily, watching as a few people eyed them curiously. Misaki was latching onto the topic though, and his boyfriend was always overly persistent. Saruhiko tapped his foot against the sidewalk anxiously. This wasn't good at all...

"Shut up and tell me what's going on." Misaki, his Misaki, always so determined. Saruhiko hated himself in that moment. "Saruhiko?"

_It's no use, it’s now or never._

He was horrible at encouraging himself.

As the silence stretched on, Misaki's expression grew more and more disgruntled, obviously picking up on the taller's apprehension.

Saruhiko cursed himself again for being suddenly easy to read, it wasn't like him. Or maybe, Misaki was just abnormally good at it.

Either way, it wasn't working in his favor.

"Hey...Saru..."

"I know...about the dates." Saruhiko's voice was barely a mumble, nearly incoherent, but Misaki had somehow still heard him.

"Uh...the dates?"

"Our dates, the ones we've been on." God, why was he suddenly incapable of forming sentences?

More silence, more of Saruhiko's stomach curling into knots.

"Um yeah...you were there." Misaki laughed awkwardly, shifting in place.

_Oh for fuck's sake._

"No! I mean, I knew before we went on them. You told me..."

Misaki blinked, a frown forming, and Saruhiko couldn't take it. H had to drop the bomb, and he wasn't prepared for the consequences.

"Huh?"

"...online. You told me online. You've been telling me online for the past two weeks, at my work..." Saruhiko closed his eyes, trying to block out his own voice. It was as he'd predicted, his explanation was hardly acceptable, fragmented and mediocre, and he hated every word spilling from his lips.

A spectrum of emotions crossed over his boyfriend's face in the next few moments after that, ranging from disbelief, to confusion, and finally to pure shock.

Saruhiko was so tense, his shoulders would surely be in pain later, and he wanted it to stop.  _Fuck_.

"But I...no, I was talking to...on a website..." Misaki finally dropped Saruhiko's hand, and it fell limply to the taller's side, lightly shaking from the strength it had been grasped with.

"That's where I work, you were talking to me." Saruhiko swallowed his fear, finally meeting Misaki's eyes.

He really wished he hadn't.

His boyfriend's fists were clenched, anger and sorrow blending together on his face in an unfavorable show of emotion. Saruhiko would've given anything to get rid of that look, and it bore into him for but a moment until Misaki wretched his gaze away, as if slapped.

Saruhiko flinched, and it felt as if everything was falling apart by the minute.

Misaki backed away from him, and Saruhiko instinctively pressed forward, chasing him, something he'd only recently begun to get used to. He craved the other, in every sense, and the feeling of rejection coiling inside him was threatening to break him in two.

He should be used to this. He should've expected it. But still...he didn't want to let go...

 _Idiot_.

Misaki's face was scrunched up, mostly in rage, but it was possible to see the faint glimmer of hurt and disbelief in his eyes, in the way he sputtered and pulled off his hat in frustration.

What was worse still, was the fact Misaki wouldn't look at him. The familiar, warm gaze wasn't on him, and it was unexpected in a completely unpleasant way.

 _Misaki_...

Misaki backed away even further as the taller stepped forward, effectively making it clear that he was having none of it.

"You fucking...asshole," Misaki breathed out, glaring at the sidewalk as a flush crept over his face. "You never told me..."

It was as he'd predicted, he’d messed up. If he'd just been smart enough to say something sooner...

To think for a moment, he'd allowed himself to be naive enough to think things would go well. Of course Misaki would care about his job, how humiliating and gross it was. Why would anyone think otherwise?

"I know...my job isn't ideal but--"

"Not your fucking job! You let me...I was..." Misaki ripped his gaze away as he thought to himself, finally managing to shoot a meaningful glare Saruhiko's way. "Fuck you Saruhiko!"

Saruhiko felt the bile rising up in his throat, the familiar urge to defend himself with insults of his own until he felt justified in some sick way, but they all died on his lips from seeing the other's expression, the misery on it, replacing the usual love and affection. He couldn't handle it, and as Misaki walked away from him, leaving him alone with only the flashing signs and sounds of traffic, Saruhiko felt colder than he had in a long time.

\--

Yata felt like shit. In fact, he looked like shit too.

The darkness of the early morning was only broken by the lights inside the building, reminding him how it was way too early.

For the past few days, he'd hardly gotten any sleep. It hadn't been possible, his head wouldn't stop replaying the events from days prior. Ever since his last date with Saruhiko...

He groaned into the emptiness of the Homra shop, waiting for the rest of his co-workers to arrive for their shift. He was opening that day, but he'd gotten there even earlier than what was necessary, eager for the change of scenery. Now instead of staring mindlessly at the ceiling of his room, he was staring at the bagel display.

So great.

He wasn't excited for his friends to show up for once either. There was no way he'd be able to cover up his sadness, nor the bags under his eyes. He was an open book, but he wasn't quite ready to talk about what had happened.

He still couldn't believe it.

What had Saruhiko been thinking? That asshole.

Yata laid down in the booth, turning over in frustration. His muscles ached, but it didn't matter. It didn't beat how crappy he felt. He wanted to lay there all day, not serve the morning rush which would surely be showing up in less than an hour. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

Yata was slightly pissed with himself for leaving Saruhiko that night. Usually, he preferred to talk through things and settle issues right away, there was no use in his mind for the silent treatment or avoiding each other. But when Saruhiko had told him the truth...

Yata curled in on himself, vaguely hearing a car pull up in the parking lot.  _Fuck_.

Why hadn't he resolved everything by now? If he had, he wouldn't be feeling so shitty at work.

Well, it wasn't necessarily his responsibility to apologize but...

 _Saruhiko_...

Thinking of his boyfriend's face, how strangely regretful it had looked, it made Yata want to rewind the past two weeks so he'd never used that dumb site.

But then no, a lot of great things a lot of great things had happened too! He and Saruhiko were dating, they'd done cool stuff together, and Yata had been so ecstatic that night about...

 _Shit_.

The blush was back, even in his saddened state, the rush of thinking about Saruhiko's skin against his was still strong. He'd never get to experience it though if they both kept moping around.

They had to talk. In the end, he knew nothing was going to make him feel better until he actually faced his boyfriend, but he didn't think he could yet.

He felt so lame, but after he'd thought about it, the desire to talk about what had happened had gotten weaker and weaker.

It was only because he'd finally realized what was bothering him so damn much about it.

Yeah, Saruhiko had lied, and it had hurt, but after getting over the initial shock of finding out about what he'd done, Yata couldn't be fully upset anymore. His boyfriend had messed up, but he'd probably been nervous to tell Yata, and it wasn't exactly an easy thing to bring up. Yata figured he must've found out at some point after one of their dates, and knowing Saruhiko, the taller had been turning over how to deal with it in his head for way too long.

 _Dumbass_.

No, the rage wasn't as strong, but Yata wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The reasoning behind Yata's irritation now had nothing to do with Saruhiko. In fact, anger had taken a backseat to something completely different.

He was embarrassed. Humiliated.

Just thinking about it had a heat stronger than fire rushing to his face, and he wanted nothing more than to bang his head on a nearby table.

_Why did I do that?_

Why had he thought it a good fucking idea to log onto a sex website for dating advice? Needing dating advice in the first place at his age was already lame enough, but resorting to some stranger on the internet?

_Well, not so much a stranger anymore._

Yata groaned even louder into the silence, just as Kusanagi was opening the door, the bell jingling a bit to notify Yata of his presence.

The redhead shot up in his seat, not wanting to look as if he'd been sleeping, but he figured Kusanagi had heard him earlier, given the concerned stare he was getting.

 _Damn_.

"Yata...you're here early." The blond carefully placed his book bag on a stool, opening the registers and getting them set up, all the while keeping his eye on Yata. "Is everything alright?"

 _No_.

Yata felt sick again, the embarrassment simply wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't believe he'd logged onto that fucking website everyday, gushing about all the dates he'd planned and how happy he was...

The movies, the mall, all the memories hit him like punches. The whole thing was mortifying.

Saruhiko probably thought he was a joke, and maybe that would be right.

"Yeah...I'm tired is all," Yata replied while tapping his fingers against the clean counter. He didn't want to worry anyone with his relationship problems, and more than that...

He didn't want to expose himself as the loser he was.

Vaguely, he could hear the sounds of car doors slamming from the back parking lot, and Yata immediately tensed up. Nope, he sure as hell didn't want to have this discussion, though he would eventually need to vent someway.

It didn't help that the first thing which came to mind was the dumb website.  _Ughhhh_.

"Uh, Kusanagi-san, can I be excused for a bit?" Yata tried not to look so tense as the sound of laughter from outside approached, but Kusanagi saw through him easily as usual.

"You know Yata, you can tell us anything," the blond said softly. "If it's about Saruhiko..."

He always hit the nail on the head.

Yata was close to caving too, his friends did help usually, if not just for listening to him. But this problem...was a bit different. It was too personal, and he knew he'd just get more embarrassed from reliving it all. That wouldn't help with finding the courage to actually call his boyfriend about it...

Kusanagi must've sensed his inner conflict, because he sighed, a gentle smile replacing his concern. "Take five. But Yata..."

The redhead stopped just before he walked out the front door, looking back to his boss, grateful for the escape.

"Whatever's wrong, Saruhiko probably feels the same way."

The door jingled as he opened it, and the cold morning air hit Yata's face like the realization had, and he wanted nothing more than to find out if it was true.

\--

Work was more or less a waiting game.

Saruhiko didn't know why, given what had happened, but part of him wondered if he'd be seeing Misaki's screen name pop up, and he kept his phone close in case he got a text.

After a few disgruntled customers expressed complaints (apparently he was doing a worse job than usual, and they could tell), Hidaka and Enomoto got the okay to 'send him home.' His co-workers had tried to reach him after, most likely knowing something was wrong despite Saruhiko's adamant denial, but he'd ignored all the calls. He'd logged off, but it didn't stop him from staring at his monitor, looking at the chat histories.

Scrolling to his last conversation with Misaki, the last reply seemed to mock him.

**_Inferno620_ ** _: Wish me luck! i have a good feeling about this one!_

In frustration, he closed out of the tab, and rose from his seat violently, not caring that it nearly fell over from the force.

His bed was cold, the sheets scattered about the floor, but he didn't have the energy to pick them up or mind the chill.

He was irritated, and upset with his inability to handle the confession from days before. It had been the opposite of the one after the movies, which instead of ending well and making him feel warm, left him with nothing but useless regret. He was not a fan.

More than anything, he was worried. It was a strange emotion, he didn't like it, wasn't used to it. But...he might've actually lost Misaki. The situation may have been stupid on a surface level, but at the end of the day he had lied, and his job wasn't exactly...one someone would want a boyfriend to have.

The voice in his head, which after so many years he'd managed to repress, was nagging at him again. _You messed up. You ruined it. No use fixing it now. Misaki hates you._

What he wouldn't give to silence it all. At least he was older now, and had learned from experience to not simply let the thoughts consume and convince him of taking the worse course of action. Though it was tempting to just listen, let himself accept the situation as it was.

Misaki was far too important for that though, more so than he wanted to acknowledge. At the end of the day, Saruhiko shouldn't let something as stupid as his job undo their whole relationship.

He'd realized this, and now there was only one problem. Initiating the conversation.

Saruhiko looked at his phone screen, noting how there were no new messages.

As much as he somewhat expected Misaki to be the first to reach out, to try and resolve things, Saruhiko accepted that this time, he'd been the sole one to mess up, so he should've called.

Misaki couldn't always do everything he supposed...

_Hopefully you don't mess up a second time._

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. He was getting really tired of his head speaking out of turn. Scrolling through his contacts, he found Misaki's name, and before he could over think or reconsider, he sent a text.

\--

Somehow, meeting at the park seemed appropriate. Despite all the  _inappropriate_ memories associated with the bench he was sitting on...

Saruhiko shook his head, tapping his foot on the grass beneath his feet. The day was sunny, warm...a true contrast to how he felt.

There weren't many people in his area, but the park was fairly occupied with people taking advantage of the nice day. Seeing couples walking around aggravated him, only because they reminded him of Misaki, and how this was his chance to fix things.

Something he was not good at.

Waiting was torturous, and he'd considered leaving many times, panic setting in whether he wanted to or not. But he'd kept himself grounded by checking his phone, reading the news, anything to distract himself.

"Saruhiko?"

The taller flinched, looking over to his side to see his boyfriend, a flush across his face and body posture stiff. In had only been a few days and yet...

Saruhiko breathed in shakily, because how could he not? Seeing Misaki standing there, he felt his heart rate increasing, his body already feeling lighter despite what he was there for. Misaki just had that effect on him, nothing would ever change that.

_I want..._

Misaki coughed awkwardly, and Saruhiko stood up, taking a few steps forward. Misaki didn't back away this time, and Saruhiko felt relief from the small gesture alone.

_Okay, now..._

"Misaki..."

"H-hang on! I need to say something," the redhead said to the ground, still avoiding eye contact. It would've been cute normally, but Saruhiko was taken aback. Yeah he'd figured Misaki would want to talk, but he thought traditionally, an apology came first. "I was really pissed at you for lying to me! Like seriously, what the hell Saru?"

_I'm sorry._

The words hit him hard, though he already knew he was at fault. Saruhiko tried not to curl in on himself and leave, his instinctive response, and instead listened to Misaki as he went on.

"B-but whatever! Knowing your dumbass you just didn't know how to tell me, it was still stupid but I get it...ugh! But..."

 _But_?

That should've been it. Misaki had every right to be upset with him, but what else was there? Saruhiko's stomach twisted. It was about his job, it had to be...

"You made me act like such an idiot, telling you about the dates and how I felt, it was so uncool and! And I don't know! I can't believe you let me do that shit!" Misaki kicked at the grass, cursing when he managed to kick up some dirt along with it. "I just...do you still want to date me after that..."

Saruhiko's eyes widened, the final pieces of the situation falling into place.

Saruhiko had overlooked the possibility of this, but knowing Misaki, it made sense.

_Oh, so that was it._

Regardless of the atmosphere, his shoulders relaxed, and there was a weird tingling sensation in his fingertips, urging him to touch the boy in front of him.

Misaki was embarrassed. Saruhiko could understand it now as he processed the revelation, but it was baffling all the same. As if he'd disliked all the online conversations, hearing how excited and happy Misaki was about being with him. How could he not like them?

He hadn't minded at all, it had made him want Misaki even more.

_Oh Misaki, what were you thinking anyways?_

Saruhiko closed the distance between them, burying his head in the other's neck and breathing in the scent he'd missed so much. It hadn't been long, but it felt as if he'd been gone for far too long, deprived of the other's touch and voice. He wanted all of it, forever.

"That's it? I always want to be with Misaki," he breathed mostly to himself, but he felt his boyfriend exhale beneath him, his hands coming up to embrace him. "The chats...weren't stupid either. So shut up."

Yeah, words were not his strongest asset, but it didn't seem to matter now. "R-really?"

Misaki gasped when Saruhiko clung tighter. "Yeah...as if I'd leave you over that." The redhead leaned into him as well finally, kissing the top of Saruhiko's head, and humming affirmatively, the relief hitting both of them.

But he still had something else to say...

"...sorry...for lying," Saruhiko mumbled into the warm skin, not wanting to show his face.

Misaki chuckled at that, moving Saruhiko back so they were face to face.

The affection in the gaze was back, no remnants of the pain or hurt from before, and Saruhiko never wanted to forget it. He probably never would, it was ingrained in his memory now. "I forgive you."

Saruhiko moved in to steal a kiss, though they were in public...

_Whatever, no one's around._

Saruhiko tilted his head, but Misaki's hand stopped him.

"W-wait! You asked if that was it! What did you think I was going to say?" Misaki nudged him back a little, eyeing him suspiciously. "And no more lying!"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. Oh right. "I won't..." Honestly, how annoying, the issue had mostly been resolved, but the last detail was eating at him regardless. "I thought, you wouldn't want to date me because of my stupid job."

The silence which followed was almost comedic, but Saruhiko still felt the last sting of anxiety move up his spine.

_Maybe he hadn't thought about it yet..._

Saruhiko swallowed thickly, hoping he hadn't taken them two steps back with the question. Not like it wouldn't have come up eventually but...

A snort interrupted his thoughts, and he fixed his eyes on his boyfriend's face.

"You idiot," Yata muttered, and Saruhiko tensed in front of him. After all this time, he couldn't stop his body from assuming the worst _._ At least his boyfriend was bad at hiding things, and as Saruhiko saw him failing to fight the grin forming on his face, he reached out tentatively for the other's hand. "As if I care about that shit. W-well, you don't like any of those guys do you? Because--"

Saruhiko shut him up instantly, stealing the kiss he'd been craving for days.  _Misaki_...

The redhead yelped, but responded eagerly, obviously deprived as well as he pulled at Saruhiko's jacket. Saruhiko's hands were cupping his boyfriend's face, pulling him as close as possible, the world spinning around him until it was almost nonexistent. It was only the sound of nearby traffic which alerted him to their public situation, and he pulled away, reluctant and breathless.

Misaki looked as if he were drunk, his eyes hazy and expression craving, not yet sated.

_We can fix that soon._

As the redhead came back to earth, he joined their hands, and Saruhiko felt it was appropriate to put any last issues to rest once and for all.

"As if they could compare...stupid..." He muttered the response, his fingers curling around the other's as he did so.

The small smirk on Misaki's face, accompanied with the usual flush, eliminated any last fears coiling inside him.

"Got that right!"

\--

It was a work day, but Saruhiko didn't feel as upset as usual at having to wake up early. It had been a week since he and Misaki had patched things up, but for whatever reason, he still felt high on the satisfying emotions.

Of course they'd talked more after the emotions had gotten under control, but the reassurances and the grounds established had only made Saruhiko feel more secure, which was necessary for him, though he wouldn't admit it.

Things had mostly gone back to normal, he and Misaki were talking frequently again, and they had another date planned that night. Saruhiko felt light again, his mind clearer. Misaki was still by his side.

Thinking of the redhead, he glanced down at his phone, and saw that his boyfriend had messaged him.

It managed to make his skin prickle in anticipation, even after all this time. He opened the message app, clicking on their recent conversation.

 ** _Misaki_** : Hows work?

Oh right.

Saruhiko frowned, looking back to his monitor as the client in his current chat was typing out a response.

Sadly, things going back to normal also meant that work continued to suck.

 ** _You_** : Stupid, the usual. I'll be done in an hour.

 ** _Misaki_** : awesme! I hope its not too shitty

It was a meaningless wish, but it still managed to lessen the pain of his work a little.

And oh what a pain it was. Considering his current client was going overboard with the praise. Gross.

 ** _Misaki_** : is it busy?

Saruhiko quirked an eyebrow at the question, but he figured it was a normal thing to ask. He didn't know exactly how to respond though. It was weird, talking about his job now that Misaki knew.

 **You** : I'm on my last client.

His last, painfully awful client.

 ** _Misaki_** : oh

 ** _Misaki_** : good ha

Saruhiko squinted, but didn't have the time to think about it any further when he got another notification from the chat.

 **Bang4ever** : yeah, you know how to do it so well

Saruhiko felt like barfing. What he wouldn't give to just log off, ditch this creep. He honestly couldn't remember what he was even supposed to be acting out, his thoughts distracting him. Not like it mattered, all he had to do was message back quickly with vague, semi provocative language and the guy would eat it up. Regardless, Saruhiko would've preferred to be alone and let his own fantasies consume him, rather than talk out someone else's. After all, he and Misaki had yet to be intimate, but it was pretty obvious they were both ready for the next step. After the mess from the previous week had been settled, Misaki had finally talked to him about it, and ever since then, it was like he was thinking about it round the clock.

It was stupid, and sort of shocking, how carried away his thoughts would get. He couldn't really help it.

It was exhilarating to think about, but Saruhiko tried not to get too ahead of himself. They'd barely started to get back into the groove of their relationship, but considering it was Misaki, they'd bounced back fairly quickly. It was simply impossible for him to not to enjoy the other's presence, to not want to touch him. Falling into the usual rhythm again had been comfortable, easy even. Only it wasn't the usual rhythm, now there was an added level of desire thrown in for good measure, and it was driving him up the wall in a way he'd never experienced before.

It made his skin warm up thinking about it, but not unpleasantly.

Misaki didn't even know what kind of effect he had on him.

Another reply snapped him out of his daydream, and his content mood instantly soured. Right, he was still at work.

 **Bang4ever** : Now, remember to keep your voice down, there's people walking by...

Ah, so it was public sex. Whatever. It didn't make it any less awful.

 **Boner4U** : but it's so hard

Saruhiko was bored without his solitaire game, but the app kept crashing, and he had no desire to go to any great lengths to see why. He only sat there, enduring the pain of the least arousing roleplay ever. Not that he'd ever gotten even remotely aroused at work, random horny dudes didn't exactly do it for him.

Thinking of Misaki's body though, naked and flushed...

 _Stop_.

He'd be damned if he got flustered while he was talking to someone called Bang4ever, even if he was thinking of Misaki.

His line hadn't been too long, and this was his last client until more logged on. While it was a relief to not be dealing with many customers, he was terribly bored.

It didn't help that he didn't have any of his co-workers to annoy him either, which at that point, he might've been less averse to. The website was extra busy due to a promotion they were having for returning members. A free phone call if the client promised to return twice in the next two weeks, if they didn't they'd be charged for the session regardless. It wasn't exactly a deal, but the men jumped at the mention of 'free' anything.

Saruhiko didn't understand why the site needed promotions in the first place. It wasn't as if horny men were going to stop using the service out of nowhere. However, the management had argued that with the growing number of adult sites popping up nowadays, extra traffic pull would be helpful.

Whatever.

Luckily, his specialty wasn't phone calls, so he'd been fielding the usual amount of customers, but he could tell Fuse, Kamo, Domyoji, and several others were backed up due to their lack of presence in the work chat room.

It was to be expected, since they were more known for taking calls. He couldn't imagine why, but people were abnormal when it came to sex.

 **Bang4ever** : I wish there were two of me so you could do even more to help out ;)

A primary example.

Saruhiko really wished this guy would hurry up and finish. It wasn't as if Saruhiko had much to do otherwise, but staring at his blank monitor was better than this.

 **Boner4U** : but you already came so much...

 **Bang4ever** : Yeah

 **Bang4ever** : dam ur perfect

 **Bang4ever** : i'll have to come back soon hm~

Saruhiko rolled his eyes.  _Please don't._

He thanked the man normally, grateful when the other didn't prolong the conversation any further. He was more than relieved when the client officially signed off, leaving him alone to browse the work chat and fall back into his previous line of thought.

According to the site updates, they'd beaten the daily sales already, but the lines were continuously being backed up. It didn't matter since they'd already passed their quota, but management hated losing sales either way.

Oh well, more silence for him.

His mind took over again, imagining Misaki underneath him, being kissed by him, coming undone by Saruhiko's hands...

Saruhiko swiveled in his chair, letting the thoughts of his boyfriend keep him busy, but then there was a very distinct click in his ear, and all hopes of relaxing left him.

He sighed heavily, breathing into the headset's mic. "What?"

"Ah, sorry Fushimi-san!" Enomoto's voice, a bit rough from being sick, greeted him. "Someone is in line for a call with you, I have to transfer them, alright?"

Saruhiko blinked, not quite processing the words.

A call?

He never got calls, he was terribly awkward and unenthusiastic on the phone, and there were plenty of other workers to choose from who were better at it. "A call for me? Are you sure it's not a mistake?"

 _Ugh_ , he definitely did not want to do this today. Last time he'd had a call, he'd had to listen to...some not so normal fantasies.

"Mm no, I messaged them and they are asking for you specifically." Enomoto's voice held a note of apology, and Saruhiko knew the end was near. " I can't tell them no so, I'm transferring them now."

Of all the fucking times.

"Fine." But then Saruhiko felt bile rising up in his throat. _God, I hope it's not the fucking doctor guy_. "Wait, what's the username?"

He might as well try to soften the blow somehow.

"Huh? Oh, Inferno620? Ah alright, sorry but I can't wait longer, I have to go! Have...fun?" Then Enomoto's line clicked, turning into an agonizingly slow ring as the line searched for the new connection.

All the while Saruhiko's brain was failing to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why Misaki was calling him through his work and not on his cell phone like a normal person.

Although, this was the guy who got dating advice from a sex chat.

Saruhiko smirked, but he continued to tap his fingers on his armrest anxiously as the phone rang.

It was embarrassing, but something about the situation itself had Saruhiko's mind going to not so innocent places, and his breathing was coming out more labored now thanks to the thoughts as well as his previous ones.

Then there was a click, alerting him that Misaki had picked up.

Saruhiko didn't get why his skin suddenly felt hot, he called Misaki all the time, but this felt...

Different. Tense.

There was heavy breathing on the other end of the line, and Saruhiko inhaled shakily.

 _What_...

"Saruhiko..."

Yeah, something was definitely different about this.

Misaki's voice was breathless, hungry. Saruhiko had never heard it take on such a quality, and judging by the way he shuddered, he liked it a lot.

_Is he..._

Saruhiko didn't want to get carried away before he knew the entire reason for the call, but it was tempting. It didn't help that he'd been thinking about screwing Misaki into the mattress just minutes before.

 _Focus_.

Last thing he wanted to do was misinterpret what was going on. Perhaps Misaki was calling for an entirely different reason.

"Why did you call me here? I have my cell phone," he said, not missing Misaki's breath hitch through the phone.

"I-I don't know! I guess...because..." There was a pause, and Saruhiko swallowed, hearing clothes rustle over the phone along with a slow groan.  _No way_..."I get one free call today right? I-I don't know how it works or whatever! But I was..."

To think, even in this sort of situation, his boyfriend was easily flustered. It was endearing, but it made him crave the other more than before.  _Misaki_...

"I just...was thinking about you all fucking day Saruhiko," Misaki whispered, embarrassed and...turned on? Saruhiko shuddered, keeping himself from whimpering into the phone.

Saruhiko bit his lip, surprised at Misaki’s sudden boldness. Though he was obviously nervous too, Saruhiko wasn't going to complain. Misaki had called him for phone sex. It was almost unbelievable. He never would've expected it from the shy redhead, but Saruhiko's body was already shaking from the anticipation, his leg twitching from the sudden rush of arousal.

His clothes felt suddenly too heavy, too restricting.

"Stupid," Saruhiko replied, voice a little huskier than he intended, and already he felt heat pooling in his lower body. Then he clicked his tongue, more out of habit than anything else, and he could feel his face flushing. "That rule doesn't apply to you. What took you so long?"

Misaki's response was nothing short of a growl. "Saru..."

Saruhiko couldn't handle his name being said like that, and without thinking, he hastily unbuckled his pants and shed his jacket. The chill of his apartment couldn't compete with how hot his skin was getting.

It was annoying, being worked up like this, but no way was he going to stop. "Heh, what were you thinking about...Misaki?" The sigh on the other line made Saruhiko's head swim. It was stupid, how he was already half hard before they'd done anything. "Must've been intense, if you had to call me..."

He was already getting lost. It had been a long time coming though, that was the only excuse he could think of.

"Yeah...T-touching...I thought about that. I need to touch you..." Misaki's voice came out quick, flustered, but Saruhiko soaked up every word. "Fuck..."

_Me too. Me too Misaki._

Touching Misaki was all he wanted, to make the redhead lose it and to see him squirm while Saruhiko explored his toned body, preparing him, stretching him open...

Saruhiko palmed himself through his boxers, whimpering with each light touch. "Then touch me...however you want..."

The words were more humiliating when spoken aloud. Saruhiko hadn't ever attempted phone sex for real with anyone he actually desired, but Misaki's responding groan made him more confident, and he pressed on. "What do you want to do?"

Misaki gasped, and Saruhiko could feel the phone move around, shifting as Misaki moved. "K-kiss you...run my hands over you...everything. I want to make you...l-lose it. Fuck...I..."

"Mm," Saruhiko whimpered, slowly pulling his dick out from the slit in his boxers, lazily thumbing the head as precum began to dribble out over his fingertips, being spread around lewdly. Doing this himself usually didn't feel so rewarding, but in that moment it felt amazing, his body yearning for his boyfriend's touch so intensely it shocked him. The thought of Misaki making him hard, teasing him with those strong hands...he wanted it so bad. "I've been wanting to touch you too...for a long time..."

"Hell, Saruhiko," Misaki said, and the taller could hear his breathing quicken, small moans greeting his ears as Misaki was undoubtedly jerking himself off.

How long had he been going before he'd called Saruhiko?

The thought itself made Saruhiko's back arch away from his chair, his hand stroking firmly over his now fully hard dick, coating his hands in the slickness. The wet noises were amplified in the silence of his apartment, and he could almost see Misaki there, doing it for him instead before Saruhiko bent him over and had him begging for it...

He ignored the voice in his head asking him if he would actually be any good in real life.

Saruhiko mewled, his hand moving faster. Trying it with Misaki...making him moan and writhe...he made it his new goal. His hips jerked forward, shallowly fucking the hole formed by his hand, Misaki's moans spurring him on. He really wouldn't last long, but he didn't care how lame it was, he wanted to chase the release, wanted to hear Misaki come from thinking about him.

_That's right, I want to make him feel good. I..I..._

"I want you...want..." The familiar heat was coiling in his abdomen, his hips thrusting erratically as he approached his orgasm. Saruhiko felt his thoughts blanking out by the second, his body too drunk on the pleasure it was being given. He was drooling, his jaw slack, and shit, he wished he could see how Misaki looked.

 _More_...

"Oh shit, Saruhiko," Misaki's voice choked out, and Saruhiko was starting to see white. "So hot, I'm gonna..."

The guttural cry which ripped from Misaki's throat pushed Saruhiko over the edge, his body shaking as orgasm wracked his slender form, a high pitched moan filling his apartment as his hand was coated in white, vision disappearing for a split second while the ecstasy took over.

 _Shit_...

His body went limp, and both his and Misaki's breathing was ragged, thundering through the phone line as they both came down.

Saruhiko's thighs trembled, his legs and body feeling spent, and he doubted he'd be able to stand for a few minutes.

_So good...so good Misaki..._

The rush he'd felt didn't even compare to how it usually did, and he couldn't imagine how it would be if Misaki was actually there, making good on his promises.

Hopefully it would be happening soon.

After a few minutes of being blissfully lost in the post orgasm haze, Misaki coughed, and Saruhiko hummed back at him in amusement. "Who knew today would be a good day at work..."

Misaki sputtered, and Saruhiko could almost see the bashful expression, the familiar flush on his boyfriend's face. "W-was it okay?"

Saruhiko rolled his eyes, huffing into his headset. "Did you think so?"

"H-hell yeah! It was awesome..." Misaki's tone was satisfied, containing a dreamy note, and Saruhiko had the sudden compulsion to bury his face in his hands.

"Well, there you go."

"Yeah, yeah...jerk." Misaki's voice held no real malice, and Saruhiko bit his lip to fight a smile. "B-but, we can totally do that again right! Or more..."

Saruhiko smirked, looking at the clock on his monitor. He was now clocked out, his shift over, and he was due to meet Misaki in two hours. But then again, where was the harm in starting a date early?

"We have a date tonight right?"

Misaki stuttered, but hummed in affirmation regardless. "Why?"

Saruhiko rose from his seat, moving to clean himself up and change into new clothes.

"Feel like moving it up?"

Needless to say, Saruhiko was actually thankful for his job that afternoon, but just the one time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for me to catch up on my multichapter now lol. Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, the update will be in a few days ^^  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


End file.
